Dear John
by VolcomStoneBabe
Summary: Recently, Callie Grimm, one of Raw's top divas, has been secretly hooking up with John Morrison. Trouble is, one of Callie's best friends, Melina, used to date John and John's best friend, Mike, has been into Callie since the day she debuted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Dear John**

_Chapter 1_

John Morrison rolled off of the women under him, his breathing heavy. He was silent for a minute as he stared up at the ceiling; the only sound in the room was their breathing. Finally, he ran his hands over his face. "Ugh, we shouldn't have done that,"

Callie Grimm turned her head to look at John. "I know,"

He looked at her. "I mean, my best friend is in love with you." He said, angry at himself for letting this happen.

She couldn't help but point out, "But I have no feelings for him. I have no loyalty to him."

"But I do," He said seriously. She rolled her eyes and rolled over so her back was to the man. He didn't immediately get out of the bed and she practically felt is hand hover over her shoulder, like he wanted to say something. But the moment passed and it wasn't long until she felt him get out of bed and gather his clothes, taking a second to put them on, before leaving her room. Once she was sure he was gone, she rolled over on her back and looked at the door, a sad expression playing on her lips.

Truth was, this wasn't the first time they'd slept together. It had happened many times actually, and it always ended the same way…with John claiming it never should have happened and it can never happen again. It didn't used to bother her…until she realized she was in love with him.

She didn't even know how it happened. They ran with the same group of friends but they barely spoke to each other; they were kind of friends by association. One night, after a night out on the town and many drinks, they had ended up in bed together. They both promised it would never happen again but inevitably, it always did. Callie wouldn't mind it (come on, he was hot and great in bed) if he didn't leave right after because he felt guilty. You see, his best friend, Mike Mizanin, has had a longstanding crush on her since she entered the WWE two years ago. She liked Mike just fine, just not anything more than friends.

This has been going on for months. They never call each other or arrange to have sex in advance, it always just sort of happens. Either they are out partying and just end up together at the end of the night, or John comes to her hotel room late at night. Somewhere along the way…she had fallen for him. She knew she could never tell John this though, he was just in it for the sex.

She got out of bed, throwing on some pajama shorts and a t-shirt before walking over to the door. She stuck her head out the door to see if anyone was walking by before dashing across the hall and knocking on the door. She waited patiently for the person to answer the door and when he did, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Callie, you okay?" Her best friend, Ted DiBiase, asked, concerned for his friend as he closed the door. She moaned into his chest and shook her head. He sighed as he led her over to the bed. "What'd he do this time?" He asked, well-aware of her relationship with John. She and John had promised not to tell anyone, but it became too much for her and she had to tell someone, and Ted was the one person she was closest to that she could trust not to tell anyone.

She sighed and pulled away from him as she crawled on the bed. "Same thing he always does. Came over all sweet and horny. Then after we have sex, says it can't happen again and it was a mistake." She ran a frustrated hand through her hair and laid her head on the pillow.

Ted shook his head and laid down next to her. "Cal, why do you let him do this? You know it's not going to change. He's going to do the same thing every time." He said. He hated seeing her hurting.

She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arm around his waist and put her head on his chest. "I can't help it. I love him. I just can't say no."

"Listen, you're a grown women and you need to make your own decisions but you need to know that you deserve so much better than him." Ted said as they settled into a silence. She knew Ted was right, and it's not that she didn't want to be treated better, but it's hard to say no to the one you love.

* * *

The next day, Callie was at the arena early. She got there before everyone else so she could fit in a couple of hours at the gym first. After completing her workout, she walked into the women's locker room and looked around, noticing some other bags scattered around. People must be starting to arrive for the show. She walked into the shower area to get cleaned up. After her shower, she changed into her ring gear which consisted of short purple shorts with silver trim and a purple sports bra like top also trimmed with silver. She pulled on purple socks that went a little above her knee before pulling on her wrestling boots, her boots stopping just below her knee, allowing a couple inches of her socks to poke out- a signature for her. Before walking out the door, she pulled on a black velour hoodie to cover her bare torso so she didn't freeze to death before the show started.

She walked into catering and the first person her eyes narrowed in on was John. His back was to her but she would recognize him anywhere. He was sitting at a table with Randy Orton and they were laughing about something. She forced herself to pull her gaze away from him and headed over to grab some food. Once she piled her plate with a salad and some chicken, she grabbed a table that was as far away from John as possible.

She sat at her table and ate her meal in peace as she watched superstars and divas pile in the room. Every so often, her eyes would travel over to John but she didn't want to get caught so she immediately focused on her almost empty plate.

"Hey, thirsty?" She heard someone say as they sat down next to her, sliding a water bottle her way. She looked up at smiled politely at Mike.

"Thanks, I forgot to grab one." She said as she twisted the top off the bottle.

"How was your weekend?" He asked, making conversation, occasionally peeking a glance at her bare long legs.

She nodded. "It was pretty good." She said as her mind relived what had happened this weekend. She had been at home, asleep, when there was a knock on her door. It had been John. And he left almost as fast as he arrived. He barely even finished getting dressed before he was out the door. Yeah, her weekend had been good until he left. She shook her head to break out of her thoughts when she heard Mike calling her name. "What?" She asked, looking up at him.

He smiled as she snapped out of her thoughts. "I asked if you wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"

She couldn't help but allow her eyes to travel over to the table that John was sitting. She was surprised to see that he no longer had his back to her. He was alone now and was sitting on the other side of the table so he was facing her. She tried to read his expression as he gazed at her but it was blank, not giving anything away. She looked back at Mike, who was waiting for her answer. She decided she was going to look back at John and if he was looking at her, she would tell Mike no, but if he wasn't looking at her, then she would say yes. She took a deep breath before looking back over at the man she loved. He was gone. She nodded in acceptance before turning back to Mike with a fake smile. "Absolutely,"

* * *

John Morrison walked down the hall to clear his head. He didn't know what was wrong with him lately. All his thoughts consisted of Callie. He didn't understand why. Before they had had sex with each other, they never even really spoke to each other.

When Callie first arrived in the WWE, John and Mike both liked what they saw and heard about her and her ring ability. But it was Mike who first spoke about his crush on her, so he technically had dibs. He felt like the worse friend ever. How could he sleep with his best friends girl- Ok, well technically she wasn't his girl but he was pursuing her. And it's not like John stopped having sex with her after that one time, they have done it many times since their first time. He couldn't help himself. Sometimes they would both be at the club, they both had a few drinks in their system and their eyes would lock across the room and the next thing they knew, they were both naked in bed. Other times it was John's fault. He hung his head in shame as he thought of the numerous times he had actively sought her out. He couldn't even count the number of times he laid in bed, unable to sleep, because his thoughts were consumed of Callie. He would leave his room and go to the lobby and sweet talk to the front desk employee, sometimes female, though sometimes male, into telling him what room she was in.

And then he remembered this weekend. He shook his head just at the thought as he entered the locker room and sat down on the bench. This weekend after hanging out with Mike and a couple of friends, he pretended to go home but he really drove to Callie's house, which was on the other side of town. He didn't know how to stop himself. It was like once he started thinking about her, he couldn't stop.

He didn't know what to do. He felt helpless. He didn't want to hurt his friend like he knew he was. Though Mike didn't know, no one knew, John knew it was only a matter of time before things got out. But at the same time, he just couldn't stop sleeping with Cal!

"John, my man!" Mike greeted happily as he walked into the locker room.

John looked up, glad for the break from his thoughts. "Hey, what's up?" John asked with a smile as he slapped his friends hand.

"I just scored myself a date with the hottest diva on Raw." Mike said smugly. "That's right, you're boy finally is going out with the one and only Callie Grimm. Be jealous," He joked. John forced a laugh but inside he was upset. There was a mixture of emotions flowing through him. He was mad that she would go out with Mike after they had just had sex together the night before and she had claimed she had no feelings for Mike. And he actually felt what Mike told him to feel: jealousy.

"Hey, I'm happy for you man." He congratulated his friend before walking into the shower area.

* * *

**A/N: So a new story, yay! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and will review and continue to read. I've been working on this story while I was working on my last posted story and this one is actually all finished so i should have frequent updates. Even though this is only twenty chapters long, much shorter than some of my stories in the past, this is probably one of my favorite stories that I've written. So i hope you all continue to read and give this story a chance! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Dear John**

_Chapter 2_

After Callie left catering, she walked back to the women's locker room to see if there was anyone in there she could kill time with.

"Hey Mel," She greeted her friend happily as she walked in.

Melina turned around and smile. "Hey you, what's up?" She asked as she adjusted her wrestling gear. "Ready to get your ass kicked tonight?"

Cal laughed. Tonight she had a match against Melina for the diva's championship. "I should be the one asking you that."

Melina looked over and noticed her friend looked like she had a lot on her mind. "Hey, you ok?"

Cal looked up and smiled. "Fine,"

"You sure?" She asked, concerned.

She nodded. "Yeah, just wondering when it's going to be my turn to get that title." She lied. John had been the only thing on her mind since he showed up at her house this weekend. But she couldn't tell Melina that. Melina and John had dated for a while and she wasn't sure Mel would react well when she heard what her ex and her friend had been up to.

Melina smiled sympathetically and rubbed Callie's back reassuringly. "Just because tonight's not the night, doesn't mean it will never happen. You'll get your chance soon. How can you not, you're the best diva on Raw…well aside from me." She joked, trying to cheer her friend up.

Callie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Shut up," She said playfully.

* * *

"Come on, stand up!" Callie yelled hatefully at Melina in the ring. Callie found it strange how easy it was to be a heel, especially when it was against her close friend. She rested her hands on her knees and stomped her feet as she waited for Melina to stand up. Once Mel was standing and slowly turned around so she was facing Cal, she lunged forward, turning her body last minute, her arms wrapping around the woman's neck as she got ready to execute a bulldog. But, as planned, Melina pushed her away from her body. Callie's stomach hit the ropes as she was shot back to Melina, who was waiting for her. Melina wrapped her arm around Callie's neck and yanked her head back before Melina shot her left leg up to cross Cal's neck and brought her down the mat, executing her finisher, the reverse leg-drop DDT. Callie grunted at the impact of hitting the mat and it wasn't long before she heard the bell ring and the announcer announce Melina as the winner. She slowly rolled herself out the ring and held her hand up to her neck as if she were in pain. She walked backwards up the ramp, pointing to Melina and yelling out insults. Melina simply smirked as she held up her title and the crowd cheered.

Once Callie was backstage, she waited for Melina to make her way back as well. Mel chuckled and ran a hand through her hair once she was in the back. "Good match," She said.

"You too, it's always nice to face someone who knows what they're doing." Callie commented as she threw her arm around her friends neck.

Melina laughed. "I agree completely," She said as they made their way down the hall. Callie almost stopped in her tracks when she saw John making their way towards them. "Hey John!" Melina called out to him. Though they had been broken up for some time, they were still very good friends.

"Hey Mel," He greeted as they got closer. His eyes moved from his ex girlfriend to Callie and he simply nodded at her. This didn't seem unusual to Melina, because Callie and John didn't talk that much. Callie forced herself to nod back. "Great match," he said, his eyes going back to Melina.

She smiled. "Thanks, she put up quite the fight though," She said, bumping her hip to Callie's.

Callie smiled and shrugged. "Well, if I can't win the title, I might as well make you work for it." She looked at John in surprise when she heard him laugh. She loved his laugh but she didn't usually hear it directed at her.

Melina rolled her eyes playfully before turning back to John. "So what's up? How was your weekend?" She didn't notice John's eyes dart to Callie, who immediately looked down at her feet.

He shrugged, turning back to his ex. "Good, relaxing," Cal looked up, not wanting to stick around to hear these two catch up. She looked down the hall and her eyes lit up when she saw Ted.

"Hey, I'll see you two later, I'm going to go talk to Ted." She said, shooting a smile at Melina before heading down the hall to Ted.

Ted looked up when he heard footsteps approaching. "Hey," He said with a smile.

She smiled back. "Hello," She looked at what he was wearing, which wasn't his wrestling gear. "Shouldn't you be changed by now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, mom," He said mom sarcastically. "I'm not wrestling tonight." She nodded in understanding. "Hey, I was going to come find you later. A bunch of us are gonna go to the bar tonight, you wanna come?"

She made a face. "Whose going to be there?"

Ted knew what that meant, 'John's not going to be there right?' "Don't worry, as far as I know, he's not coming."

Her lips smiled. "Well, in that case, I'm in."

"Great, I'll come find you after the show and we can head over." Ted said. Callie nodded before excusing herself to go back to the locker room to change.

* * *

"Another round!" Callie yelled, holding up her empty shot glass. She was well passed buzzed and on the road to drunk at this point. Some of the guys groaned and said no but she frowned. "Come on pussy's!" She said as she motioned to the bartender to pour them another round of shots.

"Maybe you should stick to water for the rest of the night." Ted suggested as he took the glass out of her hand.

She pouted. "Teddy, I'm fine." He rolled his eyes and passed out the shot glasses as the bartender poured the drinks. They all raised their glasses in the air before bringing it to their lips and swallowing the liquid.

"That's the last one Cal, we do have work tomorrow you know," Adam Copeland said sternly and a couple of the other guys murmured their agreement. She pouted again but didn't press the issue.

She shrugged and turned back to the bartender. "Guess it's just for me then." She said as she ordered herself another shot. After that shot she took a break from the alcohol. She surveyed the bar. It was pretty crowded. Her, Ted and a couple other superstars were sitting at the bar with more superstars and a couple divas standing around them as they made conversation. "Oh! I love this song!" She said and turned to Ted. "Teddy, dance with me!" She stood up and grabbed one of his hands.

He shook his head and chuckled. "No way, Cal. Ask someone else."

She frowned and looked at the men standing around them. "Cody! Dance with me!" She said as she latched onto his hand.

Cody Rhodes laughed and nodded. "Alright, alright." He said as he followed her out on the dance floor. Because it was a bar, people were more interested in drinking than dancing, so the dance floor wasn't packed, though there were quite a few people out there.

"This good?" She asked him, referring to the spot on the floor she stopped, as she turned around to face him. Cody nodded as he put his hands on her hips as they began to move. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her hips. After a few minutes, the song changed into a slower tune so Cody pulled her closer and she rested her chin on his shoulder. She looked pass Cody's shoulder to see what the crowd was like on the other side of the dance floor. She bit her lip when she saw John. He was dancing with one of the Bella twins but he was watching Callie. His eyes bore into hers. She saw lust burning in his eyes.

This was always when she knew he would be showing up at her hotel room that night. Their eyes would connect and neither one could pull away.

"Hey," Cody's soft voice in her ear interrupted her thoughts. "You've got an admirer." She forced her eyes away from John and looked at Cody's face, afraid he somehow knew of her lustful stare down with John. Cody pointed behind her and she turned and saw Mike, standing with the other guys, staring at her. When he saw her looking at him, he grinned and waved. She smiled back before turning back to Cody. She glanced behind him and saw John, still looking at her. The music had changed and it was now a fast paced hip hop song. The twin standing in front of him wasted no time in rubbing her ass against his crotch but he looked like he didn't even notice, his gaze still on her. She looked back at Cody.

"Will you take me back to the hotel?" She asked. To any other guy, except maybe Ted, that would sound like an invitation to spend the night, but Cody was a close friend and he knew she was just ready to leave.

"Yeah, I'm about ready to go anyway. Let's go grab you're jacket and we can leave." He said, sliding his hand to the small of her back before leading her to where Ted was and grabbed her leather jacket.

"You leaving?" Ted asked when she approached.

"Yeah, I'm tired." She answered, sliding her jacket through her arms.

"Want me to come with you?" He asked.

She shook her head and rested her hand on his forearm. "No, you stay, Cody's taking me. I'll see you tomorrow," She said before placing a kiss on his cheek and turning around. "Oh, hey Mike," She said when she saw him standing right in front of her.

"I just got here and you're leaving?" He asked with an amused smile at his lips.

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready to hit the sack."

He nodded in understanding. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Definitely," She walked around him to Cody before they walked out of the bar.

* * *

Callie yawned as she closed her hotel door behind her. She and Cody had split up at the elevator, each of them on different floors. He offered to walk her to her room, but she refused, claiming she could find it just fine on her own. She threw her jacket on the bed before sitting down to pull off her high heeled boots. She mentally reminded herself to call Ted in the morning to bring her her gym bag, which she put in his car after they left the arena.

She just got both her boots off when she heard the knock on her door. She walked to the door, having a good feeling she knew exactly who was on the other side. She opened the door and grinned when she saw John. He smirked back, running his eyes over her body. She was pretty covered up in skinny jeans and a stylish tank top though her outfit still showed off her figure but the way he was looking at her, made her feel naked. John put his hands on her hips and walked her backwards so he could walk into the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned his head down, pressing his lips to hers. After the kiss became more passionate, he pulled away and pressed a single kiss to her neck before his hands that had been resting on her hips, trailed up, catching the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. Their eyes connected and John's lust overcame his desire to be a good friend to Mike. He slid his hands down to rest on the back of her thighs. He used his strength to pull her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he walked them over to the bed.

Callie knew this time wouldn't be any different from their past times together. She always secretly hoped he would lie in bed with her after, holding her in his arms as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear before they both dozed off to sleep together. But it never played out like that. And as much as she wanted that fairytale ending, she was willing to settle for just being with him as often as possible, even if it meant him regretting it after.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, thanks so much for all the great reviews, I'm so glad you guys like it! Hope you like this chapter too! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Dear John  
**

_Chapter 3_

Callie woke up the next morning…alone, as usual; John had bailed again last night after the two had sex. After getting dressed, she quickly packed up her belongings and went downstairs to check out and meet up with Melina. Melina and Callie always traveled together and it was now time to move on to the next city.

"Hey, why weren't you at the bar last night?" Callie asked Melina after they were on the road for a while.

Melina shrugged. "Well, I was but I didn't stay long."

Callie turned to her friend. "What? Why didn't you say hi? Actually, better question, why did you leave early? We usually have to drag your ass off the dance floor."

Mel laughed. "What can I say? I like dancing."

"Don't change the subject!" Cal yelled playfully. "Why'd you leave early?"

Mel let out a sigh. "I don't know. I was having fun but then I saw John dancing with Nikki." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I know we've been broken up for a long time," Callie nodded, remembering the pair broke up only a couple months after she debuted. "But I still feel weird watching him with other women, especially someone I work with."

Callie was visibly uncomfortable and she was lucky Mel was driving so her eyes were glued to the road and couldn't see her friends distress. She made a decision right then and there. She had to stop this thing with John for sure, she didn't want to hurt Melina. "Do you still have feelings for him?" She couldn't help but ask.

"No," Melina said firmly. "Definitely not, we're just friends."

"Well, is there a boy you have your eye on?" Cal asked with a smile.

"Not really, I'm just focusing on work right now. Being injured a couple months ago really makes me appreciate being in that ring. I don't want any unnecessary distractions." Mel said with a laugh.

"Boys aren't unnecessary distractions! What's wrong with you? They're fun!" Cal said excitedly.

"Yeah? Well what about you? Any boys?" Mel asked.

Cal shook her head. "Nope, no boys."

She glanced at her friend. "Oh come on, I saw you dancing with Cody last night!"

She looked at Mel in horror. "Rhodes? No, no, no! We are just friends." She said, gesturing with her hands to prove how disinterested she was in Cody.

"What about Mike?" Mel asked. It was common knowledge in the locker room that Mike had a huge crush on Callie.

"Oh, come on. You know how I feel about Mike, Mel." She hadn't told anyone that she was going out to dinner tonight with Mike. And she didn't plan on it. It was a one time thing, nothing to get everyone excited about.

"Oh Callie, give the guy a chance! He might surprise you." Mel reasoned with her friend.

"I'm not saying he isn't a great guy, because he is- I know that. He's just not my type." Cal explained.

"What is your type? You've never really dated anyone since you joined the company."

She shrugged. "I haven't really had time."

"So what's your type?" Mel asked curiously.

"Hmm…tall, dark hair, muscular, sexy, good in bed," She said with a flirtatious smile as she subtly described John as she mentally thought of him.

"That's pretty specific." Mel said, smiling.

Cal shrugged and laughed. "Well, I've had some time to think about it,"

"All I'm saying is it wouldn't hurt to give the guy a chance," She said seriously.

"I know, I know,"

* * *

After arriving in the next city, the girls headed to the arena after stopping by the hotel to drop off their things. Once at the arena, the girls split up, Melina heading to the gym and Callie heading to the ring. She was hoping she could run the ropes a little before the show started. As she walked down the ramp leading to the ring, she noticed it was occupied by Jack Swagger and Evan Bourne. They were running over the details of the match they had tonight.

They promised Callie they'd be done soon so she took a seat at the announcer's table and watched what was going on around her. There were tons of crew moving around, setting up the chairs that were ringside, checking all the cameras and making sure they hid all the wires so no one tripped. It wasn't long before Evan yelled her name and told her the ring was all hers. She slid into the ring and immediately jumped up and threw herself into the ropes before shooting herself to the other side of the ring. After running around the ring for a few minutes, she dropped onto the mat and did some push ups and crunches to get the blood flowing. She took a deep breath and stood up, going into a series of yoga poses to cool off.

"Hey," She heard from her left. She turned to see who it was. John.

"Hey," She said before turning back to face forward. She heard him climb the steps and she felt the ring shift slightly when he walked through the ropes to stand in front of her. She looked up into his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Do you need the ring or something?"

He shook his head. "No, I want to talk to you."

"About what?" She asked as she stretched her arm over her head. He raised an eyebrow and she had a feeling he wanted to talk about them. She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm busy,"

"Callie. I really think we need to talk," He said seriously.

"Not now," She said and looked around. There were still many crew members running around and Jack and Evan were standing at the top of the ramp, talking to Kofi Kingston. "Not here,"

"Callie," He said, giving her a look. What did he want to talk about? He'd already told her numerous times they could never sleep together again, what more did he need to say?

She let out a sigh, giving in. "Fine, but not here."

"We can find an empty locker room," John suggested and she nodded.

"Okay, you go first," She said, nodding her head up the ramp. He looked at her confused. "Let's be honest John, we aren't exactly best friends. It will look fishy if we're walking around together like close friends." John looked reluctant to agree but eventually he did and climbed out of the ring, walking up the ramp. Once he disappeared, she slid out of the ring and followed where John went. "Hey Kofi, rings yours," She yelled out, having a feeling that's why he was out there. He thanked her and went back to his conversation with Evan and Jack.

John eventually found an empty locker room towards the back of the arena and Callie followed a few seconds behind him. John was sitting on the bench and tapped the spot next to him. "Sit," He suggested.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. What did you want to talk about?" She was really curious, he had never pulled her aside at the arena.

He stood up to stand in front of her. "You're going out with Mike tonight?"

She raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?" Though she did know; she hadn't told anyone so that meant it could only be one person.

"Mike. So what made you agree?" He asked, curiously, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

She shrugged. "Might as well give him a chance. I'm single, there's no reason I can't accept dates." She mimicked his posture.

He narrowed his eyes a little bit. "I thought you had no feelings for him?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't,"

"So why go out with him?" He asked.

"Damn, why are you asking so many questions?" She asked, moving her hands to rest on her hips.

"Just looking out for my friend." He said.

She let out a laugh. "Oh please. You weren't looking out for your friend last night. Or the night before that. Or the night before that,"

John looked away, knowing she was right. "Look," He said, his eyes connecting with hers. "I'm trying. It's not going to happen again and I want to be the best friend I can."

Callie smiled weakly. "Yeah, that's what you always say. But you always crawl back in my bed."

John exhaled. "I know, but like I said, I'm gonna start trying harder."

"So you're saying it's really over? No more 'this can never happen again' and then showing up at my door that same night?" She asked, almost sad. She hated being treated like a whore, but she loved being with John.

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that's what I'm saying."

Callie swallowed, though she felt a lump in her throat, before nodding. "Ok."

"Ok?" He asked. He didn't know what to expect her reaction to be but he was almost hoping for some sign that she didn't want it end.

She looked at him and shot him a smile. "More than ok," She said before walking to the door and throwing it open. She needed to get to the bathroom before she broke down in tears right there in the hall.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for your amazing reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Callie**

_Chapter 4_

Later that night, after her match, Callie headed back to the women's locker room to get cleaned up and ready for her dinner with Mike. After she took a shower and dried herself, she put on a pair of skinny jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket on top. She packed up her bag and slipped on leather knee high stiletto boots before leaving the locker room and heading to catering. She wanted to leave the locker room as soon as possible so the girls didn't ask her any questions of what she was doing tonight. She definitely wasn't ashamed of going out with Mike but she didn't want to get everyone excited about it.

She sat at a table in one of the corners so no one really saw her. She was mentally going over the match she had tonight against Kelly. She couldn't understand how creative could put her in a match with the Diva's champion one week and the next week Kelly Kelly. It didn't make any sense.

She waited a little over a half hour before she saw Mike walk into catering and look around for her. When his eyes found her, they lit up and he made his way over. "Hey, you ready?" He asked and Cal nodded, standing up and falling into step next to him as they walked to his car. She could tell he kept looking over at her, trying to decide if it would be okay to hold her hand or wrap his arm around her waist. She definitely didn't want that but she didn't want to seem like a total bitch. He was a nice guy after all and she had willingly agreed to go on this date. She was already on the date so she might as well give the guy a chance. "My car's right over here." He said breaking her thoughts as he rest his hand on her hip to guide her in the right direction. After she changed directions, he dropped his hand and Cal was impressed. He knew what was appropriate and what wasn't.

After they got themselves settled in the car, Mike drove the ten minutes out to the restaurant. The car ride was pretty silent with the exception of them congratulating the other on a great match tonight. Mike was nervous, he'd had a crush on her for years and now that he was actually was on a date with her, he didn't know what to do. Callie was a little uncomfortable, the two had been friends since her debut but it was always a little awkward when you're alone with someone you know is interested in you but you aren't so interested.

Once the pair was seated at the table and ordered their meals, the silence continued. "You look really nice tonight." Mike said, trying to break the awkwardness.

Cal smiled. "Thank you, you do too."

He nodded. Silence again. "You don't really look like you want to be here," Mike couldn't help but say.

"What? No, I want to be here." She said, embarrassed that he called her out on her behavior. "Listen Mike, I'm sorry. I'm just kind of…" She trailed off, not sure if she should confide in Mike. She'd already started though so she might as well just be honest, well mostly honest. "I'm just getting over someone."

"I didn't realize you had been dating someone. Anyone I know?" He asked, surprised. He had no idea she had recently been in a relationship.

"Oh, I didn't date anyone. I just had feelings for someone and they aren't returned so I'm trying to move on." She explained.

"Oh, so I'm like the rebound?" He asked confused.

"No! No, that's not it. I don't want you to think I'm using you, I'm not. But I have to move on eventually and you asked me out so I figured why not. If I look uncomfortable, it's because I am," She said with a laugh. "I haven't been on a date in a long time so I'm not really sure what to do."

Mike smiled in relief. The last thing he wanted was to be the rebound guy. "Yeah, me neither."

She smiled back and tried to relax. She tried telling herself that this wasn't a date and it was just two friends getting something to eat after the show. She just needed to loosen up. "So, it's been a while for you too?" He shrugged in admittance. "How long?"

He let out a sigh. "Almost two weeks."

Callie burst out in laughter. "That's not long at all!"

* * *

"Sheamus or William Regal?" Callie asked Melina. The girls were sitting in Melina's hotel room with Miss Congeniality playing on the TV, though neither was paying attention to the movie as they each helped themselves to their own pint of ice cream and asked each other who they'd rather sleep with. After Mike dropped Callie off at her room earlier with a kiss on the cheek, she'd changed into some sweats and went downstairs to get some ice cream from one of the hotel convenience stores before coming up to Mel's room. The rest of their date had been surprisingly relaxed. Callie was able to get over her feeling of awkwardness toward Mike and they both really enjoyed themselves. Callie wasn't exactly jumping at the chance to go on another date, but she felt a little closer to Mike…as a friend.

Melina groaned at her latest options. "Ew, do I have to pick either?"

"Yes!"

"Ugh, ok, ok...Sheamus I guess." She answered

"Ew!" Callie said scrunching up her nose.

"Well neither were very desirable options, it was a lose-lose." Mel explained defensively. "Ok your turn... Santino or Dolph Ziggler?"

She laughed. "Well, as much as I love Santino, probably Ziggler."

Melina shot her a strange look. "Really?"

Callie shrugged. "The way I see it, if I was going to sleep with Santino, he probably wouldn't stop cracking jokes, and I wouldn't be able to get into it. And no matter how cocky Dolph is, I have a feeling he knows his way around a bedroom."

Mel raised an eyebrow with a smile. "You know this from experience?"

Cal's jaw dropped and she flung her pillow at her friend playfully. "Of course not!"

Melina couldn't stop laughing. "Ok, I was just asking!"

* * *

Callie walked back to her hotel room late that night, or really early morning. She walked down the hall with her shoes in one hand and her other hand sliding along the wall as she walked past. As she got closer, she noticed a man standing outside her room. John, she instantly thought. But as she got closer, she realized the man was no where near John, And the short hair should have gave that away.

"Ted, what are you doing here so late?" She asked with a tired smile.

He turned toward her and looked really tired. "I'm sharing a room with Cody tonight and his snoring is so loud. I'm surprised our neighbors haven't complained." Callie chuckled and opened the door, letting Ted follow behind her. "I'm was wondering if I could crash with you."

"Of course you can," She answered happily. Ted always let her spend the night and she had no problem letting him do the same.

"Great, thanks," He said as he pulled off his t-shirt and stripped down to his boxers. "I probably wouldn't have slept a wink in my room."

"Not a problem." Cal said as she walked into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. After changing she walked back into the room. Ted was already under the covers, his eyes closed. "Night Teddy." She said as she climbed into bed next to him.

"Night Cal." He said sleepily before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter even though it's a little short and thanks for all your reviews last chapter, I loved them! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Callie**

_Chapter 5_

John rolled over onto his side the next morning and stared at the clock, waiting for his alarm to go off. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink the night before, all he did was toss and turn thinking about what Mike and Callie were doing on their date. When Mike came back to the room last night, John pretended to be asleep, not quite ready to hear how great his date had been, though from Mike's happy whistling, he could tell the date had gone well.

Finally, a couple minutes later, John's alarm rang and he slapped his hand against in it, turning it off. He got out of bed and changed into a pair track pants and a wife beater before heading down to the hotel gym.

He was surprised to see how full the gym was this early in the morning and immediately trailed his gaze down the line of treadmills to find a free one. He finally did but as he looked at the machine next to the open one, he saw Callie jogging on it. Just his luck.

He approached the machine and powered it up. Callie turned to see who was next to her and once she saw John, she faced forward again. John smiled at her. "Hey,"

"Hi," She answered simply, not wanting to speak to him. The last time they saw each other, he ended their little relationship, if you could even call it that.

"So how was your date with Mike?" John asked after a couple moments of silence. He was very curious if she enjoyed herself as much as Mike seemed to have.

"Surprisingly, it was really good," She answered, keeping her gaze forward, not wanting to see his reaction, though she couldn't help but hope he would react in jealousy.

John raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really?" He knew that she liked Mike as a friend but he was surprised she enjoyed going on a date with him. He knew he should be happy for his friend for finally getting a chance with the girl he's had a thing for for a long time, but inwardly, he was mad he wasn't the one with her.

She nodded, still keeping her focus straight. "Why are you so surprised?" She asked harshly. She really didn't feel like chit chatting with him.

He shrugged as he kicked up the speed of his treadmill. "Why are you so hostile?" He shot back.

Finally, she turned to look at him. He felt her gaze and he too turned his head and stared her down. "Did you or did you not basically dump me yesterday?" She said quietly, so the people around them couldn't hear.

John sighed. "I thought you understood. Besides, I didn't dump you, we were never dating."

She rolled her eyes and let out an angry laugh. "That's right, I'm nothing more than a quick fuck to you." She angrily jammed her finger on the stop button on the machine so it came to a stop. She took a step off the treadmill to walk away but John's hand shot out and gripped her forearm gently but firmly as he too stopped his machine. "What?" She spat.

"You know I don't feel like that about you." He said referring to her last comment, as he stepped off his machine to be closer to her but she stepped back.

"Do I?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"You should." He said softly, loosening his grip on her. "I'm trying to be friends with you."

"Fine." She said and pulled her arm. "I have to go." John stared at her for a couple seconds before releasing his hold on her. He watched as she quickly left the gym. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before standing back on the treadmill and starting it back up.

**A Few Hours Later**

Callie blew out a breath as she located her seat on the airplane. Middle Seat. She put her small suitcase in the overhead compartment before taking her seat. She looked at her watch impatiently. She was tired, both mentally and physically, and all she wanted to do was go to her house and sleep in her own bed.

She heard someone clear their throat and she looked toward the aisle. "I got window seat." John Morrison said with a small smile, not sure how she'd react. She let out a soft groan. Great, just what she needed. Callie stood up, intending to exit the row so he could get to his seat but as soon as she was standing up, John shimmied into the row. Unfortunately, the row was quite small so he was pressed right up against her when he tried to pass. His eyes met hers and he knew his eyes radiated the same amount of lust that hers did at that moment. She turned her head to the side and coughed to break the sexual tension and John reluctantly slid by and sat in his seat. Callie sat back down and trained her eyes on the aisle as people walked by. She hoped no one had the aisle seat, then she could scoot over and not be so close to John.

As if on cue, an older man smiled politely at her as he sat next to her. She smiled back but inwardly she groaned. She just couldn't get over that feeling of being dumped. And no recent dumpee wants to be anywhere near the dumper. But, she kept in mind what John said at the gym. He wanted to be friends with her and she would at least give that a shot, though she wasn't sure how well that would go down, considering they weren't even really friends before their sexual affair began.

"Excited to get home?" John asked to make conversation.

She leaned her head on her head rest and rolled her head to the side to look at him and smiled. "You have no idea. My bed is going to feel so good!" She said with a laugh; John laughed too but he couldn't help but wish he was going to her bed too, it really was comfortable.

"I know what you mean," John said before they dissolved into a semi-comfortable silence as the plane took off.

* * *

John opened his eyes slowly as the pilot's voice echoed through the plane, announcing that they would be making their descent into Los Angeles in a few minutes. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He felt a short pain in his neck from sleeping in an awkward position and it was then that he realized not only had he fallen asleep but Callie had too. His head was resting on her head which was laying on his shoulder. He looked down and saw that his hand was resting comfortably high on her thigh and her arms were wrapped around his arm. He couldn't help but smile as he realized how nice it was to have her resting against him like this. He hated to wake her up but he knew he had to.

He gently gave her thigh a squeeze and a pat. She slowly lifted her head from his shoulder as she began to wake up. She looked down at his shoulder in surprise and then looked at his face. He smiled at her when she saw her arms wrapped firmly around his. She immediately pulled her arms away, which cued John to remove his hand from her leg, though he really didn't want to.

Callie was definitely surprised to wake up to herself wrapped around John. But she almost protested when John moved his hand. She liked the comfortable warmth he provided with his skin on hers.

After the plane landed, the chaos of leaving the plane ensued. Everyone wanted to be in the aisle to leave the plane but no one wanted to let other rows out. The old man that had the aisle seat next to Callie had somehow gotten out but no one would let Callie through. John was getting impatient just standing there with a slight duck so he didn't hit his head on the top of the plane and also that no one seemed to care that Callie should get to leave before them. John put a hand on Callie's back and gave her a gentle push towards the aisle. "Excuse me," John said to the man that was going to try to get past Callie, who was half in the aisle and half not. The guy looked at John, who shot him a warning look, before backing up to let John out too. John nodded in thanks and followed her into the aisle. She struggled to get her bag down from the overhead compartment so John knocked her hands away and grabbed the bag himself, motioning for her to go ahead and he would carry it for her. She looked reluctant but did as he instructed and after John got his own bag down, followed her.

Once they were inside the airport, he set both their bags down, allowing Callie to take hers. "Thanks John, but I could have gotten it,"

He smiled at her. "I know but I wanted to help." She shook her head and followed the other people as they left. John followed behind her. He saw Callie step toward the taxi line and he put his hand on her back. She turned to look at him, surprised he was still there. "I'll give you a lift." He said and nodded his head toward the parking lot.

She shook her head. "No, John, it's fine."

"Come on, it's on my way home anyway." He said, though they both knew it wasn't. He grabbing her suitcase and rolled it behind him, cuing her to follow. The walk to John's car and the ride to Callie's house was pretty quiet, both deep in thought.

Once John pulled up to Callie's house, they both exited the car and walked around to the trunk, John pulling her luggage out and set it on the ground. "Thanks for the ride, when I left on the Saturday, I just caught a ride with Mel to the airport."

He nodded. "Anytime,"

She smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you Saturday then,"

"See you then," He said as she walked off and he got back in his car. He waited until she was in her house before driving away. Once he turned the corner, he, without thinking, flipped an illegal u-turn and headed back to her place. He pulled into the driveway and got out of his car, pocketing his keys as he walked to the front door and knocked.

Callie was surprised when she opened the door to see John. She had barely had enough time to carry her things into her room before she heard the knock. "You forget something?" She asked, confused.

He took a deep breath and nodded, taking a step toward her. "Yeah," He said before cupping her face in his hands and leaning his head down to hers, sealing their lips in a kiss. Callie automatically let out a moan of familiarity. It had been too long since she'd felt his lips on hers and she missed them. John pulled away, his eyes still closed. He opened them once he had regained composure and stood up straight. He looked at her, waiting for her next move. He expected her to kick him out, he couldn't blame her if she did, he had told her nothing could happen between them again.

Callie surprised them both when she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him into her house, closing the door behind her before jumping into his arms. His arms automatically went around her as her legs locked around his waist. She looked down at him with a grin, which he returned. He looked at her lips quickly before making eye contact and pulling her lips back to his as he blindly lead the way to her bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Well, so much for just being friends lol. Hope you liked this chapter, thank you as always for your wonderful reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Callie**

_Chapter 6_

John let out a breath as he rolled off of Callie. "We shouldn't…" He began, running a hand across his sweaty forehead.

Callie rolled over lightning fast and slapped her hand over his mouth so he couldn't finish his sentence. "Don't say 'we shouldn't have done that' or 'it can never happen again'." She said as John looked at her, amused. "We both know it will." She said before rolling onto her side, facing away from him.

John smiled at her back and a few minutes later rolled onto his side, snuggling closer to the woman. "You're right," He whispered, thinking she might be trying to sleep.

Callie's eyes snapped open when she felt John's chest pressing against her back. And she swore she felt his arm hovering over her waist. She glanced down at his arm right as he rested it on her body, essentially pulling her closer. This never happened. John never stayed after sex and there was definitely no cuddling; not to say she wouldn't enjoy it. It was actually a nice feeling knowing John was there, content enough to just lay there next to her. Callie closed her eyes with a smile pulling at her lips when she realized John was going to actually stay the night.

That thought was unfortunately interrupted by the shrill ringing of a cell phone. John gently pulled himself away from what he thought was a sleeping Callie when he recognized his ringtone. He searched for his pants on the ground and once he located them, he pulled out his phone and immediately silenced it before answering it. "Hello," He greeted in a quiet voice, keeping his back to Callie, not wanting to wake her.

"John? Dude, where are you?" Mike's voice echoed through his phone. John frantically pressed the volume down button on the side of his phone. He never realized how loud he had it set.

"What are you talking about?" John asked, confused.

"Did you forget already?" Mike asked. "We talked before our flight today about meeting at your place before going out tonight."

John closed his eyes at his stupidity when he remembered what his friend was talking about. "Dude, sorry I forgot. You there now?"

"Yeah man, where are you? And why are you whispering?"

John began to frantically think of a logical place he could be. "I'm at the grocery store. I'll head home now, you know where my spare key is, let yourself in."

"Ok but seriously, why are you talking so quiet?" Mike asked.

John rolled his eyes. "Because we don't all have to be as loud and obnoxious as you are. I'll be home in a few." He said before hanging up, not giving his friend a chance to defend himself. He turned around and cringed when he saw Callie awake, propped up on her elbows. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked apologetically.

She shook her head. "I wasn't sleeping. You're leaving?" She asked based off of what she heard of his conversation on the phone.

John nodded as he pulled on his boxer briefs and jeans. "Yeah, I forgot but I am supposed to meet Mike at my house before we go out tonight."

Callie's expression remained blank as she took this information in. He wasn't staying the night like she'd stupidly thought. He wasn't cuddling with her after all. "Have fun," She couldn't help but say coldly as she rolled over so he wouldn't see her eyes glistening with tears.

John let out a sigh at her expression and cold tone. "Hey," He whispered before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on her hip. "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine," She said quickly, now just wanting him to leave so she could cry freely.

John felt her disappointment. "Really, Callie, I wish I could just blow him off and stay here with you but I don't have any good excuses." He said honestly. He couldn't even begin to describe how nice it had felt to actually wrap his arms around her after they had sex. It was like a dream to be able to pull her close to him and bury his face in her sweet smelling hair. Callie didn't say anything and John felt like a dick. "I'm-" He began but was cut off.

"Like I said John, it's fine. You better get going, Mike's waiting." She said bitterly before scooting further away from him and burying her head into her pillow.

John let out another sigh before standing up and pulling on his shirt and quietly leaving.

* * *

Callie woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She had had wonderful dreams of her and John as a couple, going public. After lying in bed for a couple minutes, she thought about what had happened last night and she felt bad. She wished John could have stayed but they weren't anything serious and she couldn't just expect him to drop everything for her. She couldn't help but feel like she'd acted like a little brat and she knew she had to apologize to John. She reached over and grabbed her cell, typing a quick text message and sending it off before she could change her mind. After taking a quick shower and putting on some make up, she squeezed into a pair of skinny jeans and a pink v-neck boyfriend tee. After grabbing her purse and sliding on a black zip up hoodie, she got in her car to get out of the house. She stopped by a drug store and grabbed a couple of gossip magazines before walking across the parking lot to a Starbucks. After ordering her drink, she sat down in a plush chair as she took a sip of her iced coffee and opened the magazine to get dish on celebrities.

* * *

John woke up that same morning and yesterday's events immediately flooded his memory. He remembered flying home, giving Callie a ride to her place, sleeping with her and then he remembered how good it felt to have his arms wrapped around her. And then Mike had called and that's when his night went south. He felt so awful about leaving Cal that he just couldn't get her off his mind all night and he'd even left the bar, he, Mike and some of Mike's friends when to, early.

He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of milk. He knew he had feelings for Callie that were way deeper than they should be and judging by how she reacted last night when he left instead of staying with her, he had a feeling she liked him too. Though he wasn't sure if she realized her feeling and he wasn't sure if he was going to do anything about it.

Mike was his friend and he wanted him to be happy. And he really likes Callie. He didn't want to stand in his friend's way of finding true love. But at the same time, he didn't want them together because he wanted to be with Callie. And then, not to mention the totally awkward situation of his ex, Melina being best friends with Callie.

John groaned as he rubbed his hand over his face. Things were way too complicated and he didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to do what his heart was telling him to do, which was to be with Callie and forget about what other people thought, but he just couldn't let go of his brain telling him to be a good friend and just forget about her.

He walked back into his bedroom and changed into a pair of track pants and a wife beater. He grabbed his tennis shoes and walked downstairs, setting them down next to the couch. He sat down and looked at his phone that was resting on the coffee table in front of him. He picked it up when he saw he had a text message. His heart almost beat out of his chest when he saw it was from Callie. **Hey, sorry about last night. I feel bad, I had no right to act like a little brat. Hope you had fun.**

John smiled when he read her text. He definitely wasn't expecting an apology because she didn't need to, he did.

* * *

Callie set her coffee on the table and pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket when she felt it vibrate. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was a text from John. ** No need to apologize. I'm the one that's sorry. **

She smiled as she read that. She knew he had no reason to apologize but it was a nice gesture. **Well how was your night?**

She turned her attention back to her magazine, though she couldn't read any of the words, she could only focus on the pictures. She was desperately awaiting a reply. She didn't have to wait long, a second later, her phone vibrated. **Let's just say, I wish I would have stayed with you.**

If she wasn't in public, she would have swooned. **Me too.** She replied boldly. After she hit send, she bit her lip, wondering if maybe she shouldn't have said that.

* * *

John looked down at his phone as it buzzed and read what she said. That was definitely not the response he was expecting. If he didn't know any better, he would say she was…flirting. He was still trying to absorb the fact that they were texting. They didn't even speak in person. Sure they had the same friends, but they themselves weren't really friends. All they did was have sex. But as he typed his reply, he couldn't help but think that it wouldn't stay that way for long.

* * *

A grin spread across Callie's face and she had to force herself not to squeal like a little schoolgirl. **I'll make it up to you.**

She herself couldn't believe they were flirting. In broad daylight no less! Their relationship, if you could call if that, pretty much only existed in the dark. **When?

* * *

**

John felt a rush of adrenaline flow through him when he read her reply as he walked to his car to go to his parkour session. **Tonight, my place.**

He knew it was a risk having her come to his place. Hell, it was risky enough going to her place the few times he had. But he had always pretty much had an open door policy at his place with his friends. He didn't mind them just dropping by to hang out and having Callie over might not be the smartest idea. He couldn't count the number of times Melina or Mike have dropped by without letting him know. **You sure?** Callie asked him, knowing his friends were always over.

But John was willing to risk it. **Yeah, head over around eight.

* * *

**

**A/N: Woo hoo, progress! Thanks for all your great reviews, i love them! :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Callie**

_Chapter 7_

Callie sat in her car nervously after she pulled up to John's house and cut her engine. She glanced over at the house and wondered if she should go in. She was very surprised John offered his house up in the first place. They usually only hooked up in hotel rooms and recently, her home. But she was pretty worried that one of their friends would show up and bust them. She really did like John and at the moment she felt he liked her just as much, and she wanted to go public but there were many obstacles in the way that they would have to straighten out first. Melina, being one and of course, Mike being the other.

She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. She was getting way ahead of herself here. She took a deep breath before getting out of her car. She looked down at her outfit quickly to make sure she was still happy with her choice. She'd spent a good half hour trying on clothes and taking them back off, unable to make a decision. Finally she'd settled on a pair of white jeans tucked into black knee high, high heeled boots, along with a peach loose racer-back tank top.

Once Callie reached his front door, she closed her hand in a fist and knocked on it a couple times. "Coming!" She heard him yell from inside, putting a small smile on her face, it sounded like he was rushing.

John swung open the door and smiled at the woman before him. "Hey," He said, slightly out of breath. "Come on in, sorry, I'm running a little late."

She nodded as she walked inside. "No worries." He motioned for her to follow him, so she did. She took the time to look at what he was wearing. He was dressed quite nice actually, wearing a pair of designer jeans and a black button down top, along with some black dress shoes.

"So it's not much, but I've got some steaks on the grill and potatoes in the oven." John said as he walked into the kitchen, Callie not too far behind.

Callie looked at him confused. "Oh, we are having dinner?" She had just been expecting the usual. You know, show up, some foreplay, get busy, and then leave. Dinner was definitely not usually part of the plan.

John looked at her with a frown. "Did you already eat?" He was cursing himself on the inside, he knew he should have text her and let her know he was making dinner.

She shook her head. "No, I just wasn't expecting it. We don't usually have dinner." She said as she leaned back against the counter.

John smiled and took a long stride toward her, bringing him practically right up against her. "We don't usually do a lot of things," He said huskily as he brought his hand up to brush a stray curl away from her face. "We don't usually text, or meet up at my house or talk about meeting up in advance," He listed off, moving his face closer to hers with each fact. Callie gulped as she forced herself to look away from his mouth and look him in the eye. "We've been doing things differently since last night and I can't say I dislike it." He said before pressing his lips to hers. Callie closed her eyes at the contact before she reached her hand up to rest on his waist. She smiled against his lips when his abs jumped as she ran her fingers over them through his shirt.

John pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "No fair," He practically growled. After pressing a couple more pecks on her lips he pulled away slightly. "So I say let's eat and then we can move on upstairs," He suggested with a wink.

John moved away from her and stepped outside to grab the steaks off the grill. Once he was out of sight, Callie's shoulders immediately slumped as she leaned on the counter to hold herself up and she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Damn him," She whispered to herself. He knew just what to do to get her all hot and bothered.

After John walked in carrying the steaks on a platter, he gestured with his head to a cabinet. "Would you mind setting the table while I cut this up?"

"Absolutely," She said before walking over to the cabinet he'd pointed to and grabbed two plates. She walked into the dining room and set the plates down at the table. The dining room wasn't as fancy as most and it was actually quite masculine; it was very John. After she finished setting the table and John finished getting all the food together, they sat down at the table, each with a glass of red wine. "This looks delicious," She commented as she put a few slices of steak on her plate.

John smiled; glad she liked what he made. "Thank you,"

"So," Callie started, not wanting them sit in awkward silence. "I'm a little surprised you are having me over."

John wasn't too surprised with her comment. He always had people coming in and out of his house; anyone could walk in at any time. "I could see why,"

"So you're not worried about someone coming over?" She questioned, feeling like a baby that she was worried and he wasn't.

He shrugged. "I mean, it could happen but you can't live your life in fear. Plus, isn't the possibility of getting caught appealing?" He raised an eyebrow sexily.

She chuckled and had to look down at her food to stop herself from jumping him right there. "I guess," A few seconds later, her head popped up, as did John's, when there was a knock on the door. "Who's that?" Callie asked.

John shrugged. "They'll probably go away."

"John! What are you doing man? Answer the door!" Mike yelled through the door before knocking two more times.

"It's Mike!" Callie whisper yelled as she stood up in panic.

"It's ok," John said calmly, though he was panicking a little inside too, as he looked around. He picked up her plate and walked into the kitchen, looking around for a place to put it. He opened the cold oven and put the plate in to hide the evidence of him having company. "Ok, you go upstairs. I'll try to get rid of him." She nodded before taking the stairs two at a time. She ran straight down the hall and closed the door once she was in the room. She looked around for a second and noticed with a start that she was in John's room. It was pretty nice with black sheets on the bed and all the furniture surrounding it black as well with gray walls. She faced the closed door when she heard John open the front door and she pressed her ear against it to hear what was going on though it was all muffled and she couldn't make out much of what was being said.

"Hey man, what's up?" John asked as he opened the door and let Mike in.

Mike pointed outside to the car parked in front of John's house. "Is that Callie's car?"

Shit! John frowned and looked outside. "No, probably one of my neighbor's." He lied.

Mike looked back at the car quickly before shaking his head to forget about it. "What took you so long?" Mike questioned as he stepped inside.

John frowned. "I was in the bathroom, what's your problem?"

Mike let out a breath and ran a hand over his head. "I don't know man, I'm sorry."

John slapped his friend on the back comfortingly. "Come on, I'll get you a beer or something." He wanted to get rid of Mike so Callie could come out of hiding, but it was clear his friend needed him right now. "So tell me what's wrong." He demanded after he took the cap off a bottle of beer and handed it to Mike.

Mike was about to respond when he leaned his head to the side to look behind his friend and into the dining room. "You having company or something?" He asked confused with a slight grin.

John turned and panicked. The wine glasses. One sitting in front of his plate and one sitting where Callie's plate used to be. Dammit, he forgot! He had to think quickly. He turned to face his friend with a smirk. "Oh yeah, my date. She's upstairs, waiting for me to clean up."

Mike smirked back. "Oh yeah?"

John nodded. "Yeah, I think she said something about slipping into something more comfortable." He made up off the top of his head.

Mike's eyes lit up and he laughed before reaching out and slapping his friends shoulder proudly. "Damn man, good for you. I'm surprised; you haven't really seen anyone in a couple years."

John just shrugged. "Got to get back into the game sometime right?" He joked.

Mike nodded. "Well I didn't know you had someone over so I'll get out of your way." He said as he set his still full bottle of beer on the counter.

"Did you need to talk?" John asked, knowing something was bothering his friend.

He shook his head and waved it off. "No, just tried calling Callie a couple times a while ago to invite her to dinner and she didn't answer. Just kinda down. But don't worry about it, I'll be fine. We can talk later. You have more important things to get to." John nodded though he instantly felt like a shitty friend. But what was he supposed to say? 'Yeah man, sorry about that but the reason she's not picking up your calls is cause she's upstairs, waiting for me to kick you out'? No way.

"Alright, if you're sure?" He said to make sure as he walked him to the door.

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I'll come by tomorrow."

"Ok, see you then," He said as he waved goodbye to his friend. Once he reached his car, John closed the door and looked up the stairs. He shook his head as he walked up. Now he felt so guilty, all he felt like doing now, after hearing Mike sound so down about not getting a hold of Callie, was ask her to leave so he could go to sleep. That was until he walked into his room where Callie was laying in his bed. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"I know we were supposed to eat dinner first but can't we just skip it?" She asked as she lifted the covers so he could see she was only wearing her bra and panties.

"We could do that," He said as he stripped off his shirt and climbed on the bed. So much for asking her to leave.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for everyone reading and reviewing, so glad people are liking this story! Let me know what you thought of this chapter as well. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Callie**

_Chapter 8_

The next morning, Callie walked onto the plane carrying a venti vanilla latte from Starbucks. She found her seat and smiled happily when she saw it was a window seat. She turned her head and looked out the window, watching the airport crew moving around in a hurry as her thoughts turned to last night. After John and Callie went a couple rounds, she had snuggled up to John with every intention to stay the night. That didn't happen though. As soon as she wrapped her arms around his form, John had immediately tensed up. She looked up at him and he smiled back, though it was obvious sleepovers were not something he was interested in. So she left. She got dressed while he was watching her and then she'd thanked him for a great night and left.

As sad as it made her that he wasn't ready for the next step, she had to give the man credit. He had had her over at his place this time and that was definitely a step in the right direction.

When she heard someone sit next to her, she turned her head. "Mike, hey," She said as Mike's smiling face stared back at her.

"Hey you, what a coincidence," He said warmly.

She smiled back. "Yeah," She turned her head back to look out the window.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he gently touched her elbow, forcing her to look at him again. "I tried calling you a couple times yesterday but you never answered."

She had received those phone calls and she'd ignored each of them. She knew he would be inviting to take her out again and she didn't want to have to let him down so she'd done the incredibly immature thing and just ignored his calls. "I'm so sorry. My phone has been acting funny lately, I took it in for them to fix it and I just got it back this morning." She lied and paused. "Was it important?" She asked about his phone calls to her.

He seemed to visibly relax at her explanation as if he were expecting her to tell him she didn't want to speak to him. "Oh, for a minute there I thought you might have been ignoring me." He joked. No, of course not, she thought to herself sarcastically. "I was just going to invite you for dinner."

She nodded. "Sorry about that,"

He shrugged. "No problem. When I couldn't get a hold of you I went over to John's but he was a little busy."

She raised a brow. She had tried listening to their conversation yesterday through the door but all she could hear was mumbling. "What?"

Mike chuckled. "Did you know John was back on the dating scene?" She shook her head. "Well apparently he is. He had a girl over last night. He told me they had had dinner before I showed up and that she was upstairs slipping into something more comfortable." More laughter from the man.

She couldn't help but be amused as well. If only Mike knew the truth he wouldn't be laughing so hard. "Good for him."

"Yeah," He said once his laughter quieted down. "It's about time."

* * *

After Callie's plane landed and she reluctantly accepted a ride to the hotel from Mike, she dropped her things off in her hotel room before going to see her best friend.

"Teddy," Callie said once Ted opened his hotel door. She gave him a big hug before walking into the room. "How were your days off?" She asked as he sat next to her on the couch, his arm resting behind her shoulders.

"Great as always," He answered. "Kristin wants me to tell you that you need to come visit very soon."

She smiled. She had become fast friends with his wife when they met while both Callie and Ted had been at FCW. "Tell her I will be coming soon."

"Will do. So how was your break?" He asked.

She let out a dramatic sigh. "Where do I begin?"

"The beginning." He answered easily. He liked that Callie trusted him enough to come to him with her problems. He knew he was the only one that knew about her and John and it touched him.

She launched into the story, starting from when she sat next to John on the plane to LA and ending with their "dinner" date, though they didn't even end up eating dinner. "It's just confusing. I really felt like a huge step was made and that maybe he likes me as much as I like him. But there are still things that he obviously can't do, like staying the night, and, obviously, telling people. And then of course there's the Mike and Melina factor."

"Have you told John how you feel?" Ted asked after digesting all the information.

"No," She answered.

He smiled at her. "Maybe he's holding back because he thinks you want a strictly sexual relationship." He said reasonably.

"I guess," She said skeptically. "I feel like I'm so obvious though. Is there really the possibility that he doesn't know how I feel about him?"

"He's a guy, Cal. Guys are thick and they need to be told how you feel. Just like you girls always want us to constantly remind you how we feel about you, we want that too."

She laughed. "Fine, I need to tell him." She paused. "But I'm scared. What if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way and then he wants nothing to do with me?" She looked up at Ted who was like her brother with sad eyes. "I know you hate that I keep this going but I like being connected to him. Even though I hate that it's such a secret and sometimes I feel so cheap, I like that he keeps coming back to me."

Ted frowned at her. "You deserve better," He said, not for the first time.

"I know Teddy," She said as she snuggled up to him. "But I'll take what I can get."

* * *

"Making her way to the ring, from Los Angeles, California…Callie!" The ring announcer exclaimed into the microphone at the house show that night as Let it Out by Hoobastank echoed through the arena. She did her usual strut down the ramp in her skimpy, purple and silver ring gear as she did the pageant wave with a huge smile on her face. That wave always got a rise out of the crowd. She waved as if they were all her fans and in actuality, they all hated her and didn't want her to think they liked her, so they booed loudly. Once she was in the ring, she stood on the posts doing her wave and blowing a couple kisses. After her entrance she stood in the middle of the ring as she kept her feet moving as she adjusted her elbow pads and waited for her opponent to come down. She was all business now.

Callie blocked out the noise as she glared at Melina as she made her way to the ring. She got out of the ring when Melina approached it and watched her friend wave at the fans. Once she was done, she got back in the ring and stood just feet from her opponent. "Back for more?" Melina asked with a smile.

Callie grinned back. "Back to take that title." She said playing up her part as she pointed to the title Melina had just handed to the ref.

"Take a number." She said before the two locked up and the ref signaled to ring the bell to start the beginning of the match.

The match went back and forth, each of them getting the upper hand at some point. In the end, Melina performed her finisher and picked up the win to retain her title. It wasn't an unexpected ending as it was a house show and titles don't usually change hands. Callie knew she was ready for the title though and it was only a matter of time before she actually got it.

* * *

After her match, Callie walked down the hall with a water bottle lifted to her lips and a towel in her hand as she rubbed the sweat off her face and neck. She let out a surprised shriek when a hand reached out from an open locker room and grabbed her elbow, hauling her into the room. The door slammed shut and Callie whirled around to see who it was.

"John," She said surprised as she put a hand over her heart. "You scared me." She used her towel to wipe off the water that had spilled on her when she'd thrown her water bottle in surprise.

"Sorry," He said though he had a smile on his lips. "How are you doing today?"

"Good," She answered skeptically. Why had he pulled her into an empty room? To shoot the breeze? "How are you?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that." He said as he stepped closer to her. "I've been thinking a lot and I think that I like this thing between us."

"You think?" She asked.

He grinned. "I know I like it. I had fun with you this week."

"I had fun too." She replied. "Don't you feel guilty?" She couldn't help but ask. After they slept together, he always felt guilty about sleeping with the woman his best friend liked.

"I do," He said but reached a hand up to touch her cheek. "I feel really guilty. But I realize that if the guilt isn't stopping things from happening then why fight it? Everything happens for a reason right?" He asked as his gaze dropped to her lips.

She raised a brow in amusement. "Are you drunk?" She joked.

He shook his head as his hand dropped to grip her waist gently. "Damn," He mumbled as his head dropped to her neck where he placed a chaste kiss. "Have I ever told you how much I love your ring gear?"

She chuckled. "No you haven't but thanks."

"Anytime," He said before pushing his lips against hers. "I want to see you tonight," He said a minute later after breaking the kiss.

"Ok," She said automatically. Would she ever say no to him? Doubtful.

* * *

**A/N: Happy happy Thanksgiving everyone! And thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Callie**

_Chapter 9_

Callie lay in bed that night staring up at the ceiling, her hands resting on her stomach as she waited for Melina to fall asleep so she could go see John. She rolled her head over to look at the clock. 12:45. She'd been laying here for almost an hour. She couldn't imagine Melina was still awake, but she didn't know for sure. She waited another five minutes before getting out of bed. Just in case her friend was awake or woke up while she was gone, she wrote a note saying she couldn't sleep so she'd gone on a walk.

John opened the door to his room almost immediately after she knocked and pulled her inside. He let out a groan as he smashed his mouth to hers; obviously he was eagerly awaiting her arrival. "What took you so long?"

She let out a little chuckle and walked away to go sit on the bed. "Sorry, I'm rooming with Melina this week, I had to wait for her to fall asleep."

She watched his face for any spark of guilt or even a flash of affection at the mention of Melina but there was none. "Well, I'm with Ryder this week, and he's out at the club with some of the boys tonight so we've got plenty of time." He said as he advanced toward her, crawling on top of her once he reached the bed.

* * *

A couple hours later, John rolled off of Callie and tucked her in his arms, pulling her close.

"You sure know how to treat a girl," Callie said with a laugh when she controlled her breathing.

He looked at her and smiled. "You're not so bad yourself."

She looked down at her hand that was absentmindedly rubbing up and down his arm. "This is nice," She said in a low voice, hoping she wasn't scaring him off.

She resisted the urge to gasp in surprise when John leaned down to kiss her lips sweetly. "Yeah, it is," He said before tucking his chin on top of her head.

She felt his breath even out with his arms wrapped tightly around her. Her eyes darted around in shock. Was he…sleeping? With her there? Cuddled up next to him? Once her initial shock passed, she allowed herself to enjoy the feeling, relax into his arms and close her eyes.

An hour later, her eyes popped open. She wasn't sure why she'd awaken so suddenly until she looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 4:30 am. Obviously her body knew she had to get the heck out of there before Zack Ryder came back to his room, which would probably be very soon. She gently pulled herself out of John's arms. She heard him rustle around as she collected her clothes and pulled them on.

"Hey," John mumbled sleepily as he reached out to her. "Don't go,"

Her heart definitely gave a couple of extra thumps when she heard him say those words. Did he really just say that?

"Cal?" He asked when he heard no response from his bed partner.

"Hi," she said, sitting on the side of the bed and put her hand in the middle of his chest. "I gotta go, Zack will probably be back soon."

He actually looked disappointed but nodded his head in understanding. "Alright, let me walk you to your room." He said, swinging his legs off the bed.

"That's alright, I'll be fine." She said as she walked to the door, John followed close behind.

"You sure? I don't mind." He asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

She nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled. "Definitely." He said before leaning down and giving her a sweet but passionate kiss. "Text me when you get to your room so I know you're safe."

She smiled in amusement. "Ok," She agreed before leaving. Once back in her room, she sent off a quick text to John before falling asleep with a smile firmly planted on her face.

* * *

"Where'd you escape to last night?" Melina asked Callie the next morning while they were eating breakfast in the café downstairs.

"Huh?" Callie replied in surprise, she didn't think Mel had noticed she was gone last night at all.

Her friend grinned knowingly. "Don't play dumb, I heard you sneak in late last night, which I thought was weird because you were in bed right when we got back to the hotel last night." She smirked evilly. "You were with a guy, weren't you?"

"What?" She said with a laugh. "Why do you think I was with anyone?"

Mel cocked her head to the side. "Why else would you leave in the middle of the night?"

Good question, Cal thought to herself. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." She lied to save her ass.

Mel seemed to believe her but didn't want to drop the subject entirely. "So any guys you got your eye on?"

I've had more than just my eye on him, she thought. "Mel, have you ever known me to be interesting in anyone here?"

Her friend's shoulder slumped. "No," She paused. "You sure you're not gay, cause it's totally cool if you are."

Cal laughed. "No, Mel, I'm not gay. But what about you? Anyone you interested in?" Melina blushed and looked down. "There is someone! Who?" Cal demanded.

Her friend looked around to make sure no one was looking before facing Callie again. "You can't tell anyone." She crossed her heart, promising not to tell. "Okay, it's nothing serious, just a little crush. Wade Barrett."

Callie lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, really?" Melina nodded and she thought it over. "Well, he is hot,"

"So hot and I've been talking to him a lot recently and he's a really cool guy."

"So you're…over John?" She couldn't resist asking.

Melina wrinkling her brow. "Morrison?" She nodded. "Oh god yes. I've been over him for a very long time. Why do you ask? Do I seem hung up?"

Cal laughed. "No, not at all, I was just curious."

She nodded and then her evil smile returned. "You know what, I'm gonna hook you up on a blind date."

Callie looked at her friend in alarm. "You are?"

She nodded. "I know the perfect person."

That is impossible, Callie thought, because John is the perfect person for me and no way would you hook me up with him. "I don't know Mel…"

"Come on Cal, you haven't been out with anyone since you started with the company."

"That's because-"

"You don't like mixing business with pleasure and distracting yourself form your work." She finished for her friend. "I know, you've told me a thousand times. Just give it a chance. It's only one date and if you don't like him, you don't have to go out with him again."

"Yeah, but I will still work with him…" Cal added. Mel shot her a look and she rolled her eyes. "It's not Mike you want to hook me up with is it?"

"No, as much as I love Mike and as much as I think you're making a mistake by not giving him a chance, no, I have another guy in mind."

"Alright, I'll think about it," Mel grinned and clapped. "Calm down, I didn't say yes, I said I will think about it."

"Ok but don't take too long, you don't want anyone to snatch him up."

Oh but I do, Cal thought cynically to herself but smiled at her friend anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks as always for reading and reviewing, glad you're enjoying the story! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Callie**

_Chapter 10_

Callie picked up her script right after she arrived at the arena that night. She dropped her things off in her locker room before sitting down and looking through it, going straight to her part. She read and she lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"Hey girl," Melina said as she walked into the room. She stopped when she saw her friends reaction to the script. "Oh, I see you've already read about our match."

Cal nodded. "This is the final decision?" She asked almost hoping creative would switch it up last minute.

Melina nodded. "As far as I know. It's kinda weird isn't it? JoMo and me against you and Mike?"

More weird than you know, Cal thought to herself. "Definitely unexpected."

* * *

Callie walked out to the ring later than night with a wide smile on her face as she slapped hands with fans that were booing her. She'd decided to save her ring gear for later and instead wore blue skinny jeans, nude pumps and a black boyfriend tee. After stepping in the ring, she motioned for a microphone. Once she had the mic in hand, she looked out at the crowd and widened her smile. "Hey guys, miss me?" She asked even though it had only been a week since she'd been out there. They booed loudly and she put her hand up in the air in a stop motion. "I know you did, you don't even have to say it. Now, normally this is where I would play a clip of me kicking Kelly Kelly's ass last week but even I won't do that. The poor girl has faced enough embarrassment at my hands." The louder the boo's, the wider her smile grew. She loved pretending the fans actually liked her. "No, that's not why I'm out here tonight. I'm out here tonight because I've got a question for you guys to ponder. What is wrong with the Diva's championship today?" She turned around as she surveyed the loud crowd thoughtfully. "The problem is that it's not wrapped around my waist. I mean, come on, do you guys even like Melina?" The crowd exploded in cheers. Callie shook her head and put one hand on her hip. "I didn't think so. Not that I can blame you guys, I felt so bad for her lack of wrestling ability a couple weeks ago I let her beat me. So sad." She said and shook her head. She brought the microphone to her lips a couple seconds later but wasn't able to say anything as Melina's entrance music echoed through the arena.

Melina walked down to the ring smiling and waving at the fans. She wore an amused smile as she entered the ring and accepted the microphone offered to her. She turned to Callie and put a hand on her hip. "I'm sorry I must be hard of hearing. Did you say you let me win two weeks ago?"

Cal held her microphone in two hands and looked at Melina with pity. "Aw, Melina, it's okay. I know the truth hurts, but it's time you face facts."

She laughed a little. "You really are a piece of work. Do I need to ask for a replay of two weeks ago when I kicked your ass all over this ring?" Callie glared at the woman and Mel faced the crowds. "What do you guys think? You think I kicked her butt?" The crowd cheered loudly. She turned back to face Cal and shrugged her shoulders. "The verdicts out. You are the one that sucks. But it's okay, with time and energy you can be as a good as me."

Callie narrowed her eyes. "You know Melina, if you could have waited five minutes before interrupting me, you would know the real reason I came out here wasn't to expose you as the second-rate wrestler that you are."

Mel raised an eyebrow. "Please enlighten me."

"I was going to challenge you to a match. I figure obviously the GM needs a little convincing that I should be next in line for that title. And what better way to prove it than to beat you tonight." Melina was about to say something but Cal held up a hand. "Hold on. But then I got to thinking and I figured why make it another boring match? How about we make things a little interesting? I say you pick a superstar of your choice to team up with and I'll pick a superstar to team up with and we have ourselves an intergender tag match."

The crowd went wild at the suggestion. Melina smiled. "Alright, you've got yourself a match. Good luck finding a partner though, I'm sure you'll need it."

Callie gave a little chuckle of amusement. "You know, it's funny you say that because I've already found myself a partner." She said before lifting her shirt up over her head, revealing another shirt under it. It was tied around her waist so it showed off a good portion of midsection. It was bright blue and it had a pair of eyes on top of "Be Miz" written clearly across the chest. Melina was just as surprised as the fans who booed loudly at the thought of their most hated superstar teaming up with their most hated diva. Callie smiled cockily as she slipped out of the ring and up the ramp, blowing one last kiss to the crowd before walking backstage.

Once in the back, Callie leaned down to grab a water bottle from the cooler before walking down the hall to go change into her ring gear. Her match wasn't until the second hour of the show but she liked to be in her gear, ready to go. "I've gotta say, you look good in my merch."

She turned around and smiled when she saw Mike. "Thanks,"

"I watched your bit," He said nodding his head in the direction she'd just come from. "You're really great."

"Thank you. It's not easy being a heel but someone's gotta do it." She joked lamely.

He nodded. "I'm looking forward to teaming up with you tonight."

"Me too, I'm surprised we haven't been teamed up until now. I feel like our characters would logically work well together."

He grinned. "Same. Listen, I was hoping if you're not doing anything tonight, I could take you out, kind of a follow up to our date last week."

She cringed. "I would but I've got plans to go out to the club with Ted and some of the guys. You can come if you want."

Mike deflated with rejection. "Ok, yeah, sounds fun."

She shot him a look of sympathy. The poor guy looked like she'd just run over his cat. She never had been good with rejecting guys. "But hey, how about tomorrow?" She blurted out before she had a chance to think about it.

He instantly lit up. "Great, I can't wait."

She smiled, resisting the urge to ask if she could take back the offer but she knew she couldn't. "Well, I better get going, I'll see you out there tonight."

She walked away and ran a hand over her face. What was she thinking asking him out like that? After reaching her locker room, she grabbed her ring gear and changed into it. It was the same as she always wore with the short booty shorts and a sports bra like top but instead of silver and purple, she put on a silver and blue combo. She had a set in every color of the rainbow with silver just in case she wanted to switch things up. The purple was her trademark but she figured she should try to match Mike out there tonight. After she was all changed, she slid on her wrestling boots before heading out of the room and into catering.

She grabbed a small bowl of salad and walked over to where some of the other divas were sitting. "Hey girls." She said to Jillian, Gail Kim and Maryse. Kelly Kelly and Tiffany were there as well but they'd never really gotten along so she just ignored them most of the time. She didn't ignore them in a silly, immature way, it was more of a you don't like me, I don't like you so let's not pretend we're best friends.

"Hey you," Jillian said with a grin. "You rocked it out there."

Cal smiled. "Thanks. It's actually kinda scary how in character I get out there."

Maryse laughed. "Cal, I know exactly what you're saying. The louder they boo, the more annoying I want to be." Everyone at the table laughed.

As the girls continued to chat with each other, Callie's eyes darted to the door like they were magnets. John walked in and his eyes too automatically found hers. His eyes darkened slightly and he offered her a sly little grin. She lifted the side of her lips to acknowledge that she saw him but not too much that the girls at the table got suspicious. She looked away from the man she couldn't get enough of when she heard her name being yelled. She smiled when she saw Ted waving her over. She excused herself from the girls and walked over to where he was sitting with Cody.

"Hi Teddy," She said, leaning down to hug her best friend. "Cody," She said, hugging him too. "What's up?" She asked sitting down next to Cody.

"Heard about your match tonight, you ready?" Ted asked. The way he was looking at her obviously told her he knew how awkward it was to be in a match with all three of those people.

She nodded to ease his worry. "I am ready. Hey, are we still on tonight?"

Ted nodded. "Yeah, I've told the guys, most of them are coming."

"Cody you coming?" She asked the man next to her.

He turned to her and grinned. "Of course I am."

"You let the divas know yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet but I'll mention it."

"Alright, well I'll come by the divas locker room tonight when I'm done and we can head over together." Ted suggested.

She nodded. "Sounds perfect, I'll see you guys later."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Callie**

_Chapter 11_

Later that night, a good portion of the divas and superstars were letting loose at the club. Callie had been on and off the dance floor for over an hour. She was currently sitting next to Ted at the table that the superstars were occupying. "Wait, so you could have totally been off the hook with going out with Mike because you had a completely legitimate excuse to not go out with him tonight and then you just asked him to go tomorrow instead?" Ted asked his friend, confused.

She groaned and took a long sip of her mixed drink. "Yes, I know, I don't know why I did it, he just looked so sad, I felt so bad."

He shook his head. "Cal, I think you've been pretty obvious with him thus far that you aren't interested. And then you just threw a monkey wrench in the whole thing. Tomorrow I think you either need to tell him point blank that you aren't interested in him like that or you need to give it a shot. You can't go back and forth."

She sighed. "You're right." She turned to face him. "You know I hate that, don't you?"

He smiled. "The fact that I'm right?" She nodded and he chuckled. "Get used to it baby,"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I'm friends with you." She leaned back in the booth and looked around to see what superstars and divas had shown up. She smiled as her eyes connected with some of her coworkers. She looked up when she saw someone slide in next to Ted. Her heart stopped for a minute when she saw it was John.

"Hey Ted," He said with a smile as they shook each other's hands amicably. His eyes turned to Cal next and he offered her a nod of his head which she returned, though she found it quite difficult to not reach over and touch him. Damn, she thought to herself, it was so much harder to act like she'd never seen this man naked than she thought it would be. She could no longer understand how the two of them had never even struck up a conversation before they'd hooked up. She leaned into Ted's embrace when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"Hey John," Ted greeted. "You just get here?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I forgot to bring a change of clothes with me to the arena so I had to run back to the hotel real fast." Ted nodded in understanding and John slapped his hands on his thighs before standing up. "I think I'm gonna go get a drink, you want anything?" He asked Ted.

He shook his head and held up the beer in his hand. "Nope, I'm good man."

John nodded and turned to leave before turning back, almost as if he just remembered Callie was there. Of course, that was completely untrue he was just trying to play the part. "Callie?"

She too shook her head. "I'm good, thanks." She said before he turned to leave.

"Man, he sure puts on a good act." Ted said as he leaned in to speak into Cal's ear so no one else could hear him. "If I didn't know about you two, I would totally believe that you guys barely know each other's name."

She let out a sigh. She could only dream of a day where she and John could openly be together with all their friends and coworkers around. "I don't know if that should make me feel relieved or sad." She said as she looked at her friend with a frown. He frowned too.

"Hey now, no frowning." He said, wanting his friend to have fun tonight. "Come on, let's dance." He said, pulling on her hand to pull her into a standing position.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Ted DiBiase wants to dance? What?" She asked as she dramatically rubbed her ear. "Am I hearing things?"

He rolled his eyes. "Keep talking and I just may change my mind."

She smiled. "Alright, let's go." She said as she allowed him to pull her on the dance floor.

* * *

"You've been holding out on me mister!" Callie said to Ted as she leaned in close to his ear so he could hear her over the loud music.

He laughed. "Hey, I never said I was a bad dancer, just that I don't like it."

She glared at him teasingly. "Remind me to have a long talk with your wife the next time I see her. She should have warned me you were a good dancer." He just rolled his eyes as they continued to dance. As she moved her hips to the music, she turned her head and almost stopped in her tracks when she saw John standing off to the side of the dance floor watching her closely as she moved. He must have sensed she had seen him because he trailed his eyes from her scantily dressed body up to her eyes. She sucked in a breath at the lust she saw in those brown eyes. He licked his lips as he looked her up and down so if she wasn't sure before, she now knew exactly what was on his mind. His eyes found her again and then he jerked his head to the right before moving and disappearing into the crowd.

She took that as her cue to follow him and no way was she going to pass that up. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," She said into Ted's ear.

He nodded. "K, meet me back at the table when you're done. I'm about ready for a break anyway, I'll get you another drink." She smiled and nodded as she watched him leave. Once he was out of sight she headed in the direction she'd seen John go. She found him in the very back of the gyrating body's. She walked close to him and once she was within arm's reach he settled his hands on her hips and pulled her against his body. He couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips just at the feel of her body on his. "God, you have no idea what you do to me."

She giggled. "You do great things for my confidence."

He smiled and cupped her cheek with one of his hands. "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight." He said and punctuated his words with a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you," She said though she was just wearing a simple black dress.

He leaned forward again and kissed her. This time he deepened the kiss and snaked his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a moan from her. His hands moved down to her butt, giving it a squeeze and pushing her closer to him. Another moan.

"John," She said as she pulled away breathlessly. "Not here," She said as she glanced around. "Too risky."

"Why?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

She closed her eyes at the touch. "Why? Everyone's here, anyone can see,"

He looked at her and grinned. "That makes it more fun, the thrill of getting caught." Damn, it seems like she'd created a monster. She wanted their relationship to be more than just in the bedroom and now here he was, wanting to take her right here in a club that all their friends were at.

She honestly couldn't think of a time she had wanted anyone more than she wanted John right now. But while he wanted to think short-term fun, she had to think long-term reality. "As fun as that sounds…you know we can't."

His eyes darkened. "Then let's go."

"Now?" She asked.

"Cal, I need you now." He said huskily.

"Ok," No need to tell her twice.

* * *

Callie yawned as she opened her eyes the next morning. The minute she did she immediately was faced with John's bare chest and all memories of last night came rushing back to her. She smiled and tightened the arm that was wrapped around his body before closing her eyes again, content to just lie there with him.

A few seconds later John turned his body so he was facing her and gently brushed some hair away from her face. She looked up and smiled at his smirking face. "Good morning."

She sighed. "Mmm, morning. How long have you been awake?"

"Just before you." He answered as he leaned down to kiss her. "I could get used to waking up to a beautiful woman every day."

She lifted a brow. "Really?" She was more than excited that they had actually spent the night together and (that's a huge 'and') there were no regrets. He actually seemed to look forward to next time.

He let out a laugh. "Don't act so surprised."

She closed her eyes when he kissed her forehead. "I wish we could."

"Yeah but unfortunately we both have roommates." He said, running his hand over her hair.

Her eyes popped open. "Shit, roommates!" She said before sitting up.

"Relax, I already checked, Ryder's not here. Don't worry I tracked him down last night and told him I was gonna need the room for the night." He said as he sat forward, wrapping his arm around Callie's waist as he laid a series of kisses on her shoulder. "He's under strict orders not to return until I give him the Ok."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, good." She said as she allowed herself to relax but then she remembered she had her own roommate. "Crap, what am I gonna tell Melina?"

He didn't seem concerned. "You'll think of something."

She turned around and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I gotta go," She said standing up. She searched around for her clothes for a while before kissing John once more. "I'll see you later."

Callie slid open her hotel room door slowly and quietly so she wouldn't wake her roommate. She walked further into the room and raised a brow in surprise when she saw her friend was not in her bed. In fact, it was perfectly made. She looked in the bathroom just to make sure and sure enough her friend was nowhere to be seen. She smiled. "Yes!" She couldn't believe her luck. After taking a shower and getting dressed, she turned on the TV and sat on the couch so she would appear completely normal when her friend walked in. She didn't want her to know she hadn't come back to the room last night. She glanced over at her bed in alarm before running over and pulling the sheets back, making sure to mess it up and make it look like she'd actually slept in it the night before. She heard a keycard enter the slot outside her door and she quickly went back to the couch.

Melina walked in the room quietly as if she didn't want to wake Callie. Cal smiled as she saw her friend dressed in her club gear from the night before. "Well, well, sneaking in Missy?"

Melina's head snapped up. "Shit," She mumbled to herself.

Cal laughed. "And where have you been all night?"

Her friend looked up and blushed. "Wade."

Her eyes widened. "Barrett?" She nodded. "Damn girl you work fast."

Her cheeks grew redder. "No, it's not like that. We were hanging out at the club last night and he invited me back to his hotel room. Nothing happened we just talked all night and eventually fell asleep."

Cal raised an unbelieving eyebrow. "You expect me to believe that?"

Mel smiled. "Yes but if you don't you can ask Heath Slater. He is Wade's roommate and we definitely didn't wake him up with crazy sex noises."

Cal laughed. "Alright, alright, but spill the details girl! Just yesterday morning you were telling me about your crush on him and now you're spending the night? What's going on?" Mel laughed as she joined her friend on the couch and told her all about her night with Wade.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your amazing reviews, I love them! And get ready, major drama coming very soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Callie**

_Chapter 12_

"Hey man, you been here long?" John said with a smile as he walked into the gym and walked over to where Mike was lifting weights.

Mike smiled back as he curled the weights up. "Nah, like ten minutes. Where'd you get off to last night? I went to get a drink and you disappeared." Mike said curiously. "Ryder said you told him to get lost though, you find a girl?"

John laughed at his nosy friend. "Sorry buddy, I don't kiss and tell."

Mike laughed back. "Shit man, I thought you were still hung up on Melina, then last week you have a girl waiting upstairs in your bedroom and now your bringing girls back from the club?" He said, amused. "JoMo's back in the game."

"Well, I don't know about that but I can tell you I have been over Mel for a while now," John answered as he set up his own weights to lift.

"Well that's good because I saw her cozying up to Barrett last night,"

John nodded. "Yeah, I think I saw them too. Unexpected pairing but Mel has never been one to care what other people think." He commented. The men were silent for a couple minutes as they focused on their workout. "So what are you doing tonight? Want to grab a bite to eat?"

Mike grinned and stopped his curls momentarily. "Can't tonight my friend, I've got myself a date."

John's heart immediately sunk, knowing without a doubt there was only one girl who Mike was interested in at the moment. "Oh? Who's the unlucky girl?"

"Ha ha! The lucky girl," He said emphasis on the lucky. "is the one and only Callie Grimm."

John's fear was confirmed. How could she not have told him? "That's great man." He stood up, instantly feeling sick. "Hey, I just remembered I've got a signing in a little," He lied. "I better go get ready. Have a good date tonight."

"Thanks man, I'll hit you up after," Mike promised as he went back to his workout.

* * *

A couple hours later, Callie sent off a quick text to John, asking if it would be ok for her to come over to his room. Later tonight was her date with Mike and she knew she had to tell John about it. The minute after John sent a reply, telling her Zack was at a signing, she made her way over to his room. It took a couple knocks to get him to open the door but when he did she realized he had obviously just gotten out of the shower.

"Hey," She said with a small smile as she walked into the room.

"Hi," He said emotionless as he used a towel to dry his hair.

She frowned. She had been getting used to him greeting her with hungry kisses. "So what have you been up to today?"

He shrugged. "Just got back from the gym," He said as he slumped down on the couch. "What about you?" He asked trying not to show how upset he was. He didn't want to mention what Mike had told him; he wanted to see if she would come forward and tell him herself. But damn it was hard for him to not reach out and kiss those lips like he wanted to.

She sat down on the couch next to him, sensing that he wasn't in the best of moods. She wished she could put this off but she needed to tell him. "Not much, just hung out with Melina a little bit." She wrung her hands in her lap and turned to him. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you," She waited for him to say something, but he just stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "I, um, I have a date with Mike tonight."

She held her breath, waiting for some sort of reaction but all she got was a shrug. "Yeah, I know."

She wrinkled her brow. "You know?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Mike just informed me down in the gym." He saw her gulp. "I wished you would have been the one to tell me."

She frowned. "I'm sorry, we only made the date last night-"

"You know," He interrupted, his anger coming to the surface. "I find it funny that someone who has no feelings for Mike, like you claim, has no problem going out of two dates with him."

She let out a sigh. "John, I…listen, he asked me out last night but I already had plans to go to the club and he just looked so disappointed, and before I even knew what I was doing, I was asking if we could do tonight instead."

John rolled his eyes. "I think it's pretty shitty that you're leading him on like this when you obviously have no feelings for him. I don't want to see you hurt my friend." And on that thought, he didn't want her to hurt him either.

She lifted an eyebrow in response. "Um, excuse me? Suddenly you're worried about Mike's feelings?"

He glared at her. "I'd never want to hurt him, or stand by and watch someone hurt him."

She spread her arms wide in frustration. "Well how the hell do you think he's going to feel when he finds out about this?" She gestured between the two of them.

"You know that's been my problem all along. I only just decided to put that aside for you!" He countered back, his voice rising.

Her shoulders fell at the words. "I don't want to fight about this." She stood up. "I came over here to tell you about my date tonight, I'm sorry you found out before I had a chance to tell you." She turned to leave and stopped in the middle of the room. "Melina's heading home in a few hours so if you maybe want to do something after my date, you can come over." She said and then paused, immediately feeling stupid for the suggestion. "But, if you are having second thoughts about this…I understand how important your friendship is with Mike, so if you want to stop things…I'd understand." She said, her back still to him though her head was turned a bit so he could hear her words. She waited a few seconds but when she didn't hear him say anything, she walked to the door.

* * *

Callie was in the bathroom wearing a little black dress, straightening her hair, when Melina walked in the door. "Whoa," She commented as she passed the door, walking backwards a few steps to stand in front of the doorway. "You got a date or something?" She asked with a smile.

Callie turned to face her friend and nodded. "Yeah,"

She lifted an interested eyebrow. "With who?"

Callie set down her flat iron. "Actually, that's kind of what I need to talk to you about." She gestured for her friend to follow her over to the bedroom.

"Alright what's going on?" Mel asked confused.

Callie let out a sigh. "I've got a date with…Mike."

Her friend's eyebrows shot way up in surprise. "Mike…Mizanin?"

She nodded and ran a hand over her face. "Yeah, and it's actually not our first date."

Mel smiled evilly. "What? You've gone out before?"

She nodded. "A couple weeks ago. I didn't really want to tell anyone because I didn't want to get your hopes up because I didn't intend to go on another date with him." She went on, telling the story of how she got to the point of going on another date. "I mean, Mike's great, it's just only as a friend. I don't see him as anything more and I think I'm gonna tell him tonight, once and for all."

"Wow, that's a big deal." Mel commented. "Well, I'm glad you told me, it makes me happy you trust me."

Cal smiled, "Of course, just try not to tell anyone."

She nodded. "All right well first thing's first," Mel pointed to her dress. "If you're going to dump him tonight you gotta change. That dress says, 'undress me'" Cal laughed as her friend walked over to the closet. "You need something that is cute not sexy. Something that says, 'hey, let's be friends'," She searched the closet for a while before pulling out a pair of jeans and flowy rust-colored shirt. "This with some sandals,"

Callie smiled as she stood up. "I knew we were friends for a reason."

Mel laughed. "Well put this on and have a good date. I have to get going to catch my flight but good luck!"

"Thank you, you are the best."

* * *

**A/N: Trouble, trouble, trouble lol. Glad you guys are liking this story, hope you liked this chapter too even though it's kind of like a little teaser for the next one. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Callie**

_Chapter 13_

As Callie waited for Mike to pick her up, she sat on the couch, her hands fidgeting in her lap. She was having second thoughts. As she remembered John's face earlier, she could tell how upset he was that she was going out with Mike. Maybe she should call Mike and cancel so she could go see John and try to smooth things over. And it was when she heard the knock on her door she remembered that John sounded like he was pretty much done with her. And she couldn't blame him. He was just being a good friend. So she stood up and walked to the door, hoping to forget that she may never be with John again.

"Callie," Mike greeted her with a smile as she pulled open the door. "hey, you look gorgeous."

She smiled back as she stepped into the hall. "Thank you, you look good too."

His smile widened in response. "You ready?" She nodded and he gestured for her to start walking down the hall. "So how was your day?"

She shrugged. "It was good," She said as she tried not to think about her encounter with John. "nothing special. You?"

"Same, same, though I eagerly anticipated our date," He answered.

She smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes, though she wasn't too sure Mike noticed. "So where are we going?"

"Just a little Italian restaurant one of the guys told me about."

She nodded. "Sounds good. I love Italian food."

"Who doesn't?" He joked. She gave a little laugh because she had a feeling he was expecting one.

Twenty minutes later the pair arrived at the restaurant and it was actually really cute and the food sounded delicious. "So," Mike said after their placed their orders. "you excited for Wrestlemania?"

She smiled as she thought about the upcoming event. "Very excited," She answered. She was especially excited because there was some talk with creative about her being a part of the show. Though nothing was set in stone, she couldn't wait, especially since she hadn't been a part of it last year. "You must be too,"

"Absolutely, I cannot wait. It's going to be amazing." He grinned. "So do you have a date yet for the hall of fame?"

Oh god, she thought to herself, please don't ask me. "Not yet. Do you?"

The way he was smirking told her that he was thinking about asking her to be his date. "Me neither." If she was having second thoughts before, now she knew without a doubt she had to let him down gently tonight so he wouldn't ask her to go with him.

* * *

John threw back the shot of tequila before slamming the glass back on the bar top. "Whoa man, slow down," Randy Orton said from beside him. Since Mike and Cal were on a date together, John knew, no way could he just sit in his hotel room. He had to get out so he'd called some of his friends to meet him down in the bar. "Something on your mind?" Randy asked, concerned. He'd been friends with John for a long time and he had never been a heavy drinker. However, since they'd sat down a half hour ago, the man had already downed two shots and a mug of beer.

John shook his head as he pushed the empty shot glass between his hands. "I'm good," He said with a large smile to prove his friend wrong, though the smile was fake. Randy nodded unconvinced before turning back to his conversation with Cody Rhodes.

"Here man," Ted DiBiase said from the other side of John. "I'll buy you a drink." He offered as he waved the bartender over.

John told the bartender what he wanted before turning to Ted. "Thanks,"

Ted shrugged. "No problem, so how've you been?"

Well, John thought sarcastically to himself, the girl I've been hooking up with and developing feelings for is on a date with my best friend right now. "Good, and you?" He said simply.

"Same, same. So Mike has been telling us that you got a girl in your life?" He asked curiously, though of course he already knew that girl was Callie, he was curious to hear what the man had to say.

John rolled his eyes. "Mike's got a big mouth," He said and then thanked the bartender as he sat his beer in front of him. "It's a wonder why any girl would date him."

Ted laughed. "Well he's on a date with Callie right now so apparently he's doing something right."

John instantly tensed up, something Ted noticed and stored away as interesting information. "Yeah," He said and cleared his suddenly tight throat. "He told me." He wasted no time in chugging some of his beer.

"It's a little strange, huh? All this time she's turned down his advances, suddenly she's going on a date with the guy?" He shook his head as if he couldn't figure it out as he took a sip of his drink.

"Definitely strange," John echoed.

Ted watched as the man's neck veins twitched and he rolled his eyes. "Listen," Ted said as he leaned closer to his friend. "I'm going to tell you something and you're not gonna tell Callie cause she may murder me if she finds out." He said honestly.

John tried to look confused. "I'm not really the best of friends with Callie."

Another eye roll from Ted. "Cut the shit John. I know." He said simply.

John furrowed his brow. "You know what?"

"What the hell do you think I'm talking about? I know about you and Callie." He said in a low voice so none of their friends would overhear. Sure Ted was telling John the truth but he didn't want to out them to all their friends.

John's eyes darkened. "She told you?" Damn her! They'd promised not to tell anyone and she fucking told Ted? "That fucking bitch."

"Of course she told me." Ted answered. "And don't fucking talk about her that way. I would hate to have to kick your ass, plus you know you don't think about her like that anyway." He was right of course, John already felt guilty for calling her that. He checked to see what their friends were doing and saw that they were heavily involved in the hockey game on the TV. "Listen, the point is she's out with another guy. Do you get that? Has that sunk in?" John was silent. "You're sitting here planning on getting drunk for the rest of the night instead of trying to figure out how to make things work."

John shook his head. "I don't know what she's told you but its obvious things between us aren't gonna work out. We can't keep up this secret hook up relationship without someone getting their feelings hurt."

"Are you referring to your feelings getting hurt or hers? Cause I can definitely confirm her feelings being crushed many, many times since she's been seeing you." He said honestly.

John frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Ted rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he had to spell it out for this guy. "You're probably wondering why she told me about you in the first place." John nodded in confirmation. "It's because she couldn't hold it in anymore, she had to tell someone her feelings. I don't know if you realize how much she cares for you but she cares a hell of a lot. She tried to keep it all inside but she couldn't. I can't even tell you how many times she came to me after you would leave her in the middle of the night. She was fucking devastated man." John's frowned deepened. He had a feeling that when he would mention something about regretting them sleeping together and him leaving after they had sex had bugged her but he didn't think it actually upset her to the point where she had to vent to someone. "She has deep feelings for you." Ted paused and shook his head, running a hand over his face. "Shit, I really shouldn't be telling you this. Cal's going to kill me."

"No," John said immediately. "Please tell me," He said, encouraging the man to continue.

Ted contemplated it for a second before nodding, having a feeling he was going to help his friend in the long run, rather than hurt her. "I don't know if it's love but her feelings for you are probably deeper than you realize or she lets on. Every time she would come to me and cry about you regretting sleeping with her and then just leaving her there, I just couldn't understand why she'd keep putting herself through that." He looked at John in seriousness. "She told me she'd rather have you keep coming to her and leaving her than to not have you there at all." John sucked in a breath. Shit, he was a dick. "I realize this is the first time you're hearing this, but now you understand where she stands. And she deserves better than a casual hook up," He paused. "Better than what you've been giving her. So if you intend to keep things going the way they are now, get lost, she's better off without you. But if you actually have feelings for her and want to see where things go, then I suggest you pull your head out of your ass and show her you're worth her time."

John was shocked. This was definitely not what he had expected for his night out. He didn't say anything to the man as he focused his attention on the beer sitting in front of him. Did she really feel that way toward him? How had he not known? He thought about what Ted had just told him and he agreed. Cal did deserve better than what he had been giving her. But did he want to give her more? He found himself thinking yes, yes he did want to give her more. Could he? He knew without a shadow of a doubt that sitting here getting drunk wasn't going to help him any. He stood up, throwing some money on the bar to pay for his drinks. Ted smiled at him knowingly. "Thanks man," John said to him before getting his friends attention and telling them he was turning in early.

* * *

Callie was counting down the minutes until the date would be over. And wouldn't you know it, the countdown was almost over. She had put it off long enough and once they reached her hotel room door, she turned to Mike and immediately put a hand on his chest when he leaned forward to kiss her. "Mike, you're a great guy." Mike took a step away as he looked at her, his eyes narrowed at where this conversation was headed. "But…I think we're better off as friends. I just...I'm sorry but I don't have any romantic feelings for you."

"What?" Mike asked in confusion, not seeing the night ending like this.

She smiled sadly. "There is just no spark."

He reared back as if he'd been slapped. "What? No spark?" She nodded and he stepped closer to her. "But you haven't even given me a chance." She was about to tell him that she actually had given him a chance by going on these two dates with him but before she had a chance, he'd leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. She let out a little shriek into his mouth and her eyes widened. She stood frozen for a moment, so surprised at what was happening that she didn't know what to do. Once she pulled herself together, she reached her hands up and pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked with a frown. "I told you we have no spark so you just force yourself on me?"

He looked a little confused. "You mean even after that…nothing?"

She shook her head and saw his head hang in disappointment. "Listen Mike, I really do like you, just more as a friend. Why can't we just be friends?"

He looked into her eyes, trying to convince her. "Because you're the perfect girl! You're everything I've been looking for in a partner."

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "No, Mike, maybe you think I'm the perfect girl but I'm not. You have this little checklist of all the things you want in a significant other and sure, maybe with me, you've crossed them all off but you've been so focused on getting me that you've missed the things you don't like about me and other woman who have approached you who might have had everything on that little checklist and more." She said gently.

He let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you sure you don't want to give things a shot?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry Mike, but...um, remember that guy I told you about on our first date? The guy I had feelings for?" She asked.

He nodded his head and smiled a little in enlightenment. "You still have feelings for him?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately. It kind of just hit me that things really aren't going to work out and it's hard to take in. It's going to take me a while to get used to that and I would hate to lead you on."

Mike reached a hand out to squeeze her shoulder comfortingly. "He's an idiot if he doesn't see how great you are."

She smiled at him. "That's nice of you to say. I promise you, you will find the perfect girl for you but you can't be looking for her, you have to let her come to you. Who knows, maybe she's someone you see every day."

He smiled at her sadly. "I hope you're right."

She smiled back. "Me too, you deserve it." She said as she stepped closer to give him a comforting hug. "I hope we can still be friends though."

He nodded as they separated. "I'd like that."

"Me too." She said, pointing to her door behind her "Well, I'm gonna head to bed. Thanks for tonight, I had fun."

"Me too. And listen, if I can get over you, then you can definitely get over whoever this guy is." Mike said.

She let out a sigh. "I sure hope so."

Upon entering her hotel room, Callie threw her purse onto a nearby table before sitting down on the edge of the bed. She glanced at the clock and couldn't help but wonder if John was going to come over. The ball was pretty much in his court. If he showed then they could continue what they had going. If he didn't show, well then whatever they had would be over and no matter how hard it would feel, she'd have to get over it. So she just sat on her bed and waited, glancing over at the clock every once in a while. The longer she waited, the harder it was to keep a positive attitude and finally after waiting for the man for over an hour, she decided this wasn't healthy. She kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Callie**

_Chapter 14_

John could hardly sleep that night. The whole time he was plagued with images of Mike kissing Callie. His Callie. He closed his eyes tight at the words. "My Callie," He whispered. It sounded so natural, so right. It was really ironic that once he finally realized he wouldn't mind taking a chance on his relationship with Cal, she had moved on. He just couldn't understand how this had all happened in the first place. She didn't like Mike as anything more than a friend, she'd told him a thousand times and she'd even told him just yesterday before her date. And then when he'd been on his way to talk to her, he saw her making out with Mike? It just didn't make any sense.

He groaned as he pulled himself out of bed a little after six in the morning; he was going crazy just lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He stood in the shower for way longer than necessary but he was just not in a good mood. All he wanted to do was get some breakfast and then catch a flight home.

The minute after he entered the hotel café and he saw Mike wave at him from a table, he contemplated just leaving. But he knew he couldn't so he waved back and made his way over to his friend. "Hey," John said as he sat down at the table his friend was occupying.

"Morning," Mike said in a happy tone. It definitely wasn't the overly excited voice he would expect from his friend the night after he got his dream girl, but he was for sure in a good mood.

"How was your night?" John asked though he didn't really want to know.

Mike smiled. "It was good." He said but didn't elaborate. "How was yours?"

John shrugged. "Nothing special,"

Mike grinned. "You alright man? You seem a bit down." John didn't say anything and Mike laughed. "Aw man did you and your girl have a fight?"

John glared at him. "Something like that,"

This earned another laugh from Mike. "Damn man, lighten up,"

"Mike," John said seriously. "Shut up."

Mike raised a brow at his friends demanding tone. "Alright…geez,"

* * *

Later that night, Callie was finally home but she found herself not enjoying it. She'd begun to enjoy her time John while they were off the road for a couple days and she didn't know what to do with herself now.

She let out a sigh as her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered, trying to sound interested.

"Hey baby girl," Ted said happily.

Cal instantly smiled at her friend's voice. "Hi Teddy, how are you? How's Kristen?"

"I am doing wonderfully now that I'm home with my beautiful wife. And Kristen is loving having me home as well."

Cal laughed when she heard his wife yell in the background, "No I'm not!"

"Mind your own business woman, I'm on the phone," Ted said to his wife. "Sorry about that Cal. Anyways that's why I called actually. Kristen didn't believe me when I told her that I insisted you come visit one of these days and she ordered me to call you immediately."

Callie smiled as she listed to her friend talk about his wife. He was so in love, she only wished she could find that kind of love. An image of John appeared in her mind and she stubbornly pushed that picture out of her head. "You can tell her that I'll visit very soon."

Ted relayed this message onto his wife. "The boss would like a date."

She laughed and mentally went over her schedule in her head. She thought of all these reasons she couldn't go to Tampa and she realized they were just excuses. She only wanted to stay in LA just in case John changed his mind. But she couldn't live like that. "How about next week?"

Again, Ted told Kristin. "She says she cannot wait." After Ted gave Callie his flight information for next week so she could get on the same flight, they talked for a little longer before hanging up.

She sat around the house for a while, briefly entertaining the idea of doing some retail therapy. But she had a feeling that even that wouldn't cheer her up. She'd fallen for John and a bunch of new clothes weren't going to change the heartbroken feeling she was currently suffering from.

Finally when she got tired of sitting around staring at the walls, she grabbed her car keys and decided to go for a drive. She drove all over LA and she wasn't even bothered when she got stuck in traffic. She wasn't too surprised when she stopped her car in front of an all too familiar house. As she stared at the house, secretly wishing John would walk out, she just couldn't force herself to drive away.

* * *

John had seen her pull up outside his house and he got himself ready for some sort of confrontation. But he was surprised when she just sat in her car, not doing anything.

She'd been on his mind all day. And it didn't help matters that she'd been on his flight. He had been in the back of the plane, while she was in the front so he wasn't too sure she'd seen him. He, on the other hand, had been unable to take is eyes off her. He'd watched her as she laughed with the man sitting next to her and as she helped the old lady across the aisle from her get out of the plane. And then on the way out of the airport to the parking lot, he's seen her walking quite a ways in front of him. He even drove behind her on the freeway. He'd kept a keen eye on her car until he'd had to drive off the freeway exit towards his house, while she'd continue for a couple exits.

He thought he'd just been seeing things when he looked out the window and saw her car pull up. But he definitely wasn't imagining it, she was there and he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Callie leaned her head back on her headrest as she let out a sigh. What the hell was she doing here? If John saw her he'd probably think she was some freaky stalker. Just as she made up her mind of going back home, his front door open and she held her breath. John stepped out onto the porch and looked straight at her. He ran a hand over his beard before nodding with his head for her to come inside.

She faced forward, not really believing this was actually happening. She had been pretty sure he was pretty clear when he didn't come to her room last night. But…she couldn't just leave now! She took a couple deep breaths before opening her car door and putting her feet on the ground. She walked around her car and up the little path that lead straight to John's porch. He walked into his house, holding the door open for her to follow and once she was inside, he closed the door behind him. She turned to him as she held her hands nervously in front of her.

He looked at her a little confused. "What are you doing here?"

She licked her lips worriedly. "I'm not really sure," She answered honestly. He didn't say anything and she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I'll leave. I was just about to drive away and then you came out and…"She trailed off and ran a hand through her hair. "you don't want me here, I'll get out of your way." She said as she walked around him towards the door.

"You made out with Mike." John blurted and saw her stop and turn around.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I saw you; last night, outside of your hotel room. I was coming over so we could sort things out and you were making out with him." He said, obviously distraught about all this.

He'd come over! He'd actually been on his way to see her last night! Her heart dropped as she processed exactly what he'd said. He'd seen her kissing Mike. "John," She said softly as she took a step closer to him.

"Do you like him or not?" He asked, once and for all.

"Like I've said, I don't."

"And yet there you were last night kissing him!" He exclaimed.

She reached a hand out and put it on his forearm; she could swear she felt him calming down already. "John, he did kiss me last night, he did." She confirmed. "But you obviously missed the part where I pushed him away."

"You did?"

She smiled. "Yes, of course! We had just gotten back from our date and I told him we couldn't see each other anymore, that there was no spark. So he decided to kiss me to try to change my mind."

"W-what?" John asked.

"I ended things with him yesterday…for good. I told him to move on and that we were much better off as friends and that I am already hung up on someone." She hadn't meant to say that last part but she'd been on a roll.

A smile threatened to take over John's whole face. "You did?" She nodded. "Man, I really misjudged that whole situation."

"Well if I saw you kissing someone, I would probably think the same thing you did."

He looked her over and grinned. "So…you're hung up on someone?" He asked, having a feeling he knew who it was. "Who might that be?"

She blushed and looked down. "I didn't mean to say that," She mumbled in embarrassment.

He laughed and stepped closer to Cal, immediately wrapping his arms around her. "I'm glad you did because then I won't feel so vulnerable when I tell you that I'm pretty hung up on you too."

She looked up at him in surprise. She'd had a feeling he enjoyed the sex they had together but he was actually interested in her? "You are?"

"How could I not be?" That question alone melted her heart. "I was pretty disappointed when I thought that you were gonna be seeing Mike now." He had been way more than disappointed but he didn't want to give everything away.

She bit her lips. "I was pretty disappointed when you didn't show up last night." She too had been more than disappointed. "I waited for a while but I eventually got the hint."

He frowned. "Sorry, I would have been there if I hadn't seen…well you know,"

She let out a sigh. "So…what now?"

He grinned evilly as he pulled her closer and put his mouth right next to her ear. "Well, now I say we go upstairs and have some hot makeup sex for all the disappointment we have caused each other."

She grinned back and shivered when she felt him attach his lips to her neck. "I think you've got the right idea."

**A/N: If only everything were all solved...Thanks for reading and reviewing last chapter, glad everyone is loving the story! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Callie**

_Chapter 15_

John and Callie spent the rest of the day and the majority of the next in bed. They fooled around, watched movies, fooled around some more and just talked and joked with each other. The only times they got out of bed for almost 24 hours was to eat, use the bathroom and for John to move Cal's car in his garage just in case one of their friends drove by and noticed. The pair had just rolled back onto the bed after they took a quick, much needed shower.

Callie threw her head back and laughed as John mercilessly tickled her. "Stop!" She yelled through her giggles as she contorted her body to try to get away from his torture. "John!"

He smiled as he watched her mile wide smile stretch across her face and heard those never-ending giggles. He couldn't imagine spending these past two days with anyone other than Callie and he only wished they didn't have to go back on the road tomorrow night. He rolled off of her, ceasing his tickling as he pulled her closed to him. Once her laughter calmed down, she cuddled up close to him, resting her head on his chest as they just sat in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"You ever wonder how easy things would be if you hadn't dated Melina and Mike hadn't had any interest in me?" She asked something she'd been wondering since they started hooking up.

He let out a sigh as he thought about her question. "I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind." He a

dmitted. "But I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason."

She nodded. "I completely agree." She smiled at John and leaned forward to press her lips to his. Almost immediately, he deepened the kiss and easily rolled her over so he was hovering above her. She pulled away and ran her hand over his new facial hair. "I gotta say, I'm getting used to the beard. It's sexy." His eyes darkened in lust as he hungrily kissed her again.

The doorbell rang a minute later and Callie pulled back in surprise and turned to face John. "Were you expecting anyone?" He shook his head, also confused at who it could be.

A second later they heard the front door creak open and heels clack against the hardwood floors. "John? Are you home?"

Callie wrinkled her brow. "Melina?" She asked, recognizing her friend's voice immediately.

"One sec!" He yelled out to Melina before kissing Callie once more. He immediately stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans as he walked towards the door. "Don't move, I'll be back," He said as he eyed her lustfully before walking out of his bedroom, securely closing the door behind him. "Hey Mel, what are you doing here?" He asked, pretending to be cool and calm though his heart was beating out of his chest. Thank God he and Callie had been in his room.

She turned around to face him and smiled. "Hey, sorry to just barge over here unannounced but I think I left cardigan over here the other day. I tried calling you last night when I realized I forgot it and again this morning but you didn't answer." She said apologetically.

He smiled to ease her guilt. "Sorry, I can't find that thing." He said though he knew exactly where his phone was. Both his and Callie's phones were sitting on the table next to his bed, right where he'd put them last night when he turned them both off so they wouldn't be interrupted. "Come on, I think I saw it in here," He said, gesturing for her to follow him into the living room.

Right after they walked in, Mel immediately saw her cardigan lying across the couch. "Thanks! I'm going out with some of the girls tonight and I wanted to wear this."

"Oh yeah, who are you going out with?" He asked politely.

"Maryse, Eve, and some of the other divas in town. You know, the usual suspects," She joked. "Except Cal, I couldn't get a hold of her. I went by her house earlier and she wasn't home so she's probably just out doing her thing." Little do you know, he thought to himself as he nodded. "Well, I'll get out of your hair, thanks again."

"See you later," He said as he walked her to the door. Once he saw she had reached her car, he closed the door and turned towards his room, taking the stairs two at a time. "Sorry about that," He said with a smirk as he settled into the same position he'd been in before Melina had shown up. He leaned in to kiss Cal but she turned her head so he caught her cheek.

"What was Melina doing here?" She asked trying not to show her insecurity.

He looked at her as if there was no the problem. "Oh she just forgot her jacket when she was over yesterday."

Her heart dropped. "What?" She asked, her voice quiet. "She was here yesterday?"

Her tone of voice and fallen face alerted him to the fact that there was a problem. "Yeah," He said slowly. "We weren't doing anything, she just came over and we talked for a while." She nodded and looked away. "Are you okay Cal?" He asked, concerned. He could understand the worry because Melina was his ex-girlfriend but did she really think there was still anything between them? Because there definitely wasn't.

She let out a breath and stood up, reluctantly getting out of the bed. "John, I think we should tell people about us." She said nervously, testing the waters as she pulled down his shirt he'd let her borrow from where it had rid up around her waist.

He looked at her in surprise. "What? No, we can't."

She felt so stupid for actually thinking he may be open to the idea, she should have known he would want to keep things a secret. "Is it because you still feel something for Melina?" Her insecurities couldn't help but wonder.

He stood up now. "What? Why the hell would you think that?" He was beyond confused now.

"Because she was just here yesterday before I came over,"

He nodded. "Because we're friends Callie," He was beginning to get upset now. "I've already told you I'm over her and she's over me; I don't know what it's going to take for you to get that."

She slouched her shoulders at what she was about to suggest. She never wanted to be this girl but it was all becoming too much for her. "I would like it if we went public."

He let out an angry laugh and planted his hands on his hips. "That's what I have to do prove to you that I don't have feelings for Melina? Well forget it!" He said as his voice rose. "You know damn well we can't. We would hurt too many people."

She tried to stand up straight but she felt terrible for where this conversation was heading. "Well if you and Melina are truly over each other then there should be no problem."

He shook his head and pointed a finger at her. "No, big problem. Mike will be devastated if he ever found out."

"But you didn't care a half hour ago when you were screwing me in the shower?" She asked, her voice now rising.

He simply glared at her. "I wish you'd stop throwing that in my face. You think I don't feel bad about it every single time it happens? I do, I feel awful but for some reason I just can't stop myself." He turned away from her as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I can't believe you'd even suggest we tell people. You're so selfish."

She blinked back the tears she felt rushing to the surface. "You're right, I am selfish." John turned around, confused, obviously not expecting that reaction. She sniffed and offered him a small smile. "I have to know if you see us being anything other than a quick hook up."

"I don't think of you as a quick hook up, we have more than that," He confessed.

"But just not enough for this to go anywhere other than behind closed doors." It was a statement; she already knew what the answer was. "I really wish I didn't have to do this. I thought I could be happy with this secret occasional hook up, I thought I could keep my feelings for you under the surface and just enjoy the time I have with you." She bit her lip as she looked into John's eyes. He reached out when he saw the tears beginning to fall from her eyes but she stepped back. "But I can't anymore. You said I was being selfish," She reminded him and she nodded. "I am; I have to be. It took this moment, for me to realize that you have no intention of furthering this relationship, for me to really get that if I continue with this, my heart is just going to break." She gulped back the sobs that wanted to release before she tried to smile at him. "And it's okay, I get it. Mike's your best friend, you don't want to hurt him any further than you already have," She looked down as she ran her hands under her eyes to wipe away the tears. "But I just can't do this anymore." She paused for a second to collect her thoughts before looking back up at the man she'd grown to love. "I've never really told you how I felt, I'm sure you could have guessed that I have feelings for you," He nodded in confirmation. "Well, I wish it was that simple. John, I've fallen in love with you. And I thought nothing would make me happier than to continue being your hook up partner but unfortunately I underestimated how much it would hurt to realize that things between us won't change. To you, I will always be that girl who you had some fun with for a while but is easily replaceable. But to me, you'll always be the man I fell in love with, the one that, if things had been different, may have loved me back." John took a deep breath when she said that. Damn, she should have just stabbed him in the heart, it probably would have hurt less. He'd never had a woman pour her heart out to him like Callie had just done. Not only did he respect the hell out of her for having the courage to do so, he also found himself wondering if that's really what she thought he thought of her.

She was silent as she pulled on her clothes. She folded the shirt she'd borrowed and handed it back over. He looked at the shirt but didn't take it. "Please," She pleaded, not wanting to stick around any longer, especially when she saw the pity and sympathy in his eyes. "Take it," She cringed at the sound of her wobbly voice. Reluctantly, John grabbed the shirt from her and she let out a small breath. "I didn't want to have to tell you all that. I wish I could have just left and you'd never have to feel guilty for being so wonderful that you made me fall in love with you, but that's not the kinda girl I am." She glanced over at the door.

He saw where she was looking and he shook his head. "Callie," He said in a warning voice. No way was she going to unload all that on him and leave without allowing him to add his input.

She closed her eyes as she savored the way he said her name. "I am going to go down to the garage to get my car," She explained. "I would appreciate it if you didn't follow me."

"Callie," He said again but she was already out the door. She hurried down the stairs, scared he was going follow. John was stunned as he sat down on his bed. He heard the muffled sound of his garage door opening and it wasn't long before he heard the sound of her car starting up. Before he knew it his garage door was closing and she was racing down the street.

He let out a breath as he fell backwards on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "What the hell just happened?" He wondered aloud. The day before and today had been going great. They'd had tons of sex and even more amazing, deep talks.

She loves me, he thought to himself. But did he love her? He wasn't sure. Did he care a hell of a lot about her? Hell yes!

Callie and he had been nothing more than acquaintances that had the same friends when they'd first hooked up. But somewhere along the lines he'd developed feelings for her that he hadn't felt for a long time. And he was slightly pissed offed that during her rant she'd watered down how he felt about her as nothing more than a trivial hook up. That couldn't be further from the truth. Sure, he'd never really come out and admitted to how he felt but hadn't she kind of gotten a hint that this was more than sex when he'd told her he was going to forget about Mike and stop worrying about his friends feelings and start enjoying their time together more?

* * *

Callie was surprised she'd made it home without getting in an accident she was crying so hard. She barely made it up to her bedroom before the full out sobs worked their way out of her throat. It was amazing that yesterday had been one of the best days of her life and today was one of the worst.

On one hand she wished she'd just kept her mouth shut and accepted the fact that John didn't want to go public. But on the other hand, she was proud of herself. It had taken a lot for her to confess her feelings and stop the relationship. But she'd laid it all out for him and he'd had nothing to say to her. And nothing could make her forget the pity and sympathy she'd seen radiating in his eyes. She didn't want his pity; she wanted his love.

She still wasn't quite sure what had triggered it all. Hearing that Melina had been at his house probably minutes before she'd shown up had a lot to do with it. She trusted John and she knew Mel was no longer interested in him but it was the memory of what they were and the fear that John could find a woman that he was more interested in in the blink of an eye; that she had always been and would always be the side piece. She'd hate to chalk up all her emotions to the jealousy but she knew it was a large portion of it. The rest had been him confirming her fear that he had no intention of ever telling anyone about them. And could she really fault him for looking out for his friend's well-being? Never. But she knew that he could have easily ended things tomorrow or next week and she would have been devastated. It helped a little that she had left on her terms.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry this has taken me so long to update! I've been busy and haven't found the time, but here it is! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you liked it! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Callie**

_Chapter 16_

The week had passed by at a snail's pace and it felt like an eternity before Callie sat on the plane next to Ted headed to his home of Tampa, Florida. The week had been painful at best. After spending all of Friday crying her eyes out while lying in bed, Callie dreaded having to go to work the next day. Immediately after arriving at the hotel, Cal had sought out Ted and cried out all the details of her amazing gone horrible week at home. Ted had, of course in true best friend fashion, offered to kick John's ass. She'd, of course, refused. She was already embarrassed for how she'd unleashed her feelings onto him, having Ted complain about her broken heart would only deepen the wound. And, as expected, Cal's week had not been without seeing John. They'd seen each other around the arena's they'd been in and he'd make sure to smile at her but the empathy she saw was enough to make her turn around and leave.

"Hey, you okay?" Ted asked Callie from the seat next to her on the plane.

She turned to him and shrugged. "It's just hard," She said and looked down when she felt the tears return. She was starting to think she'd cry every day for the rest of her life; it was never ending. She'd always heard people say they'd cried so much they had nothing left. Ha! So untrue! She'd hate to know how much she would have to cry for it to stop.

He let out a sigh. "Aw, baby girl," He said as he intertwined her fingers with his. "You're breaking my heart."

She choked back a sob as she leaned onto his chest. "I'm sorry," She sobbed out.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Shh, don't be sorry. You're allowed to be upset."

"I just wish I wasn't so damn emotional!" She said angrily

He pulled his hand from hers, instead deciding to wrap is arm around her, rubbing her arm up and down comfortingly. "Try to get some rest, we've got a while until we land," She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. She'd been crying herself to sleep all week; it was nice to have someone hold her.

Ted leaned his head on the headrest of his seat and shook his head. When she'd told him what had happened, he couldn't believe it. All the times he had told her she deserved more and she would reply that something with John was better than nothing…and now, she'd ended it. He was proud that she stood up for herself but it killed him to see how unhappy she was.

He heard the couple that was across the aisle whispering to each other and he turned his head to see what was going on. He received two smiles as the man pointed to Cal. "Your girlfriend?"

He looked down at Callie as his arm tightened around her on instinct. He looked back at the couple and shook his head. "She's my little sister; she just got her heart broken."

The woman put a hand up to her chest as if she felt Cal's pain. "Aw, the poor girl, anyone that would break that beautiful girl's heart is stupid." Ted couldn't agree more.

"She's lucky to have a brother like you," The man added as his hand reached out to grab his wife's.

He smiled at the compliment. "Thank you,"

* * *

Callie barely even remembered the plane landing much less arriving at the DiBiase house but when she woke up the next morning, she was tucked into the bed in their guest bedroom. She pulled herself out of bed, pulling on the sweatshirt she'd been wearing yesterday. When she opened the door, she immediately heard Ted and his wife, Kristen, talking in hushed tones. Once Callie walked into kitchen, she saw the two of them making breakfast. They must have heard her enter because they both turned to face her at the same time. Callie offered a little smile. "Morning,"

Ted walked over to her and wrapped her in a big bear hug. She couldn't have asked for a better greeting. "You doing ok?" She nodded. "You pretty much passed out on the plane last night, I didn't want to wake you, who knows how much sleep you've been getting," He shot her a warning look that told her she needed to start taking better care of herself. "I carried you out and when we got back here, Kristen changed you into some sweats." She nodded, that explained it all.

Ted stepped away and a second later she was pulled into a hug by Kristen. "Cal, I am so happy you're here," Especially because of what has just happened, she thought to herself. "You need anything?"

Cal smiled at her friend and shook her head. "I'm good,"

Kristen walked away for a second and came back with two cups of coffee, handing one to Cal. "Come on, we're gonna have ourselves a little girl talk while Ted finishes making breakfast." Callie looked at Ted and he nodded in confirmation. Obviously these two had been waiting for her to wake up so she could talk with Kristen. She followed the woman outside to the nice little patio couch, table and chair set they had.

"It's beautiful here," Cal commented as she took in the backyard. She'd of course visited plenty of times but she hadn't been back in a while. The weather wasn't too bad either; a little morning chill but actually kind of comforting when dressed in sweats and a sweatshirt.

"All right, come on, talk to me," Kristen said as she took a sip of her coffee from her spot on the couch.

Cal let out a sigh, knowing she was going to have to talk about it eventually. She pulled her legs up to her chest and held her coffee cup still on the top of her knees. "I'm assuming Ted already filled you in."

She nodded. "Yes, he did. You can tell me again if you feel like it," She shook her head. "Ok, that's fine. Anything you want to say?"

Cal kept her eyes firmly on her coffee cup. "I feel like I should have listened to your husband."

Kristen tilted her head to the side. "Oh no, what'd he say now? You shouldn't take him too seriously." She joked to lighten the mood.

Cal let out a small laugh as she finally made eye contact with her best friend's wife. "I just wonder if I had stopped things earlier, if I could have saved myself the heartache."

Kristen nodded as she watched her friend take a sip of coffee. "I could understand that." She paused. "But at the same time…Cal, would you honestly rather have not loved John at all? Would you have preferred to never have gotten to know him and fell for him just so your heart didn't hurt so bad?"

Cal rolled her eyes. "Yeah, all that 'it's better to have loved than not loved at all' crap." She offered a small smile. "I'm glad I fell in love. It's nice to know I'm actually capable of it."

"Honey, of course you are," Kristen commented.

Cal continued, feeling the tears coming once again. "Why couldn't I have fallen for someone who loves me back?" She looked at Kristen. "Why couldn't John just love me back?"

Kristen's heart gave little thud as she reached over to clasp her friends hand. "Honey, everything happens for a reason. Maybe things with John didn't work out because you're going to find someone new, someone worth your time."

But I don't want anyone; I want John, Cal whined to herself. But she just smiled at her friend and nodded. "You're right. It just hurts a lot right now."

They were silent for a few minutes as they held each other's hand in support. "Did Ted tell you what he did on the plane yesterday?" Cal asked and continued when she saw her friend shake her head. "Well, he thought I was asleep but he told this older couple sitting by us that I was his little sister," She beamed. She'd never had any siblings so it was nice to know Ted thought of her like that.

Kristen smiled as she thought of her husband doing that. "Well you know he loves you like family," They shared a smile. "In fact, just last week we had his family over for dinner and his brother saw that picture of you and Ted hanging up on the wall. Brett asked Ted why he has that picture up but not one of the two of them together."

Cal smiled, already knowing Ted's response. "I'm prettier than him."

Kristen laughed and nodded her head. "That's exactly what Ted said." The two continued to talk, catching each other up on what was going on in their lives.

A few minutes later, Ted slid open the door that led to the backyard. "All right women, I'm finished slaving away in the kitchen!" He yelled out. They laughed as they walked inside to eat breakfast.

* * *

John tried to enjoy himself while he was out at the club with Mike but he just couldn't; he was too busy remembering his falling out with Callie last week. Hell, who was he kidding, he'd been thinking about it all week.

He stared down at the drink in his hand as he remembered the look on her face when he would smile at her whenever he'd seen her around the arena this week. Every single time she looked like she was going to break down and cry.

He felt terrible that he hadn't said anything after she'd basically ended things last week but she hadn't really given him a chance. Not that he'd really know what to say, but hell, he felt awful for just letting her think she didn't mean anything to him. Just how much she meant to him though, was something he was trying to figure out.

"JoMo!" Mike yelled as he weaved through the crowd to get to his friend. "Man, I've been looking all over for you," He said with a wide grin as he slapped a hand on his back. "You see those girls over there?" Mike asked as he pointed to a blonde and brunette. John nodded as he took a sip of his drink. "You get the brunette, I'll take the blonde," He said proudly. John looked up at his friend in wonder. He had taken Callie's rejection a lot better than he had originally thought. Shit, John was taking his 'breakup' with Callie a lot worse than Mike, and he'd thought Mike had had it worse for her than he did.

John shook his head and turned back to face the bar. "It's cool man,"

Mike looked at his friend in surprise. "You want the blonde then?"

John let out a laugh and shook his head as he placed his drink on the table. "Sorry dude, I'm just not in the mood. I think I'm gonna get out of here,"

Mike furrowed his brow. "You sure?" John nodded. "Are you alright man? You've been a little down lately."

John just shrugged. "I'll see you later man," He said as he slapped his friend on the back before heading toward the exit.

* * *

**A/N: Just a chapter to see how John and Callie are dealing with things. Thanks for all your amazing reviews, i love them! :) Keep 'em coming.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Callie**

_Chapter 17_

"Why can't you just tell me who he is?" Callie asked Melina as she searched through racks and racks of evening dresses.

Melina turned to face her friend. "Because I don't want you to back out last minute." The two friends were out shopping for dresses for the Hall of Fame ceremony that was taking place in only a few days. Mel, of course, had had a dress for months but Callie had pushed it off until the very last minute. A week after Callie had visited Ted, she had broken down and agreed to let Melina set her up on a date. Because neither she nor the guy Mel had in mind had a date for the Hall of Fame, Melina had taken it upon herself to set the date up for them. On their little shopping excursion, Cal had asked just who it was she had set her up with but she wouldn't; apparently it was now a blind date.

Cal's eyebrow shot up. "And why would I back out?" She asked, automatically assuming her friend had set her up with someone she knew Cal wouldn't be interested in.

Mel rolled her eyes as she continued to search through dresses. "Oh come on, there's nothing wrong with him, it's you!"

Cal scrunched up her face, taking offense. "Me? What are you talking about?"

"All I'm saying is you'll look for imperfections and try to get out of the date. And he's a nice guy, I don't want that to happen. Plus, I really think you'll like him if you just give it a shot."

Callie set her lips in a line as she listened to her friend. "I already told you I was going to give it a shot. What more do you want from me?" She asked as she took a cute turquoise dress off the rack, carrying it with her to try on later.

"A little excitement maybe?" Mel suggested, following her friend to the other side of the store where more dresses awaited. When she didn't receive a response from her friend she frowned. "Cal, seriously, are you okay? Don't think I haven't noticed you've been a little down in recent weeks."

Callie let out a sigh. Of course she wasn't ok but as much as she wanted to tell Mel, she couldn't. It was over between her and John now, no reason to go telling anyone the details. "I'm fine, just a little stressed out."

Mel nodded, accepting that. "Well then this date will be good for you."

Cal grabbed another dress, draping it over arm as she moved down the rack. "And what about you?" She asked, changing the subject. "Mr. Barrett finally asked you to be his date, you must be very excited."

As expected, Mel beamed and thrust a dress at her friend for her to try on. "So excited, I wish he didn't wait until last minute to ask though."

Cal laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you knew he was going to ask you. I don't know why you two don't just make things official."

Mel let out a breath; obviously this had been weighing on her mind a lot lately. "I know, I've been thinking about it a lot lately. And trust me when I say I've brought it up to him and we've discussed things. I think he has this fear of labels or something. I mean it's not like everyone doesn't already know we're seeing each other; we don't try to hide it or anything."

"Has he had some bad relationships?" She wondered aloud.

Her friend shrugged. "He doesn't really talk about it. Each time we talk about making things official he just says it's not the right time."

Cal gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "Well, I'm sure he'll figure things out eventually."

"I'm not too worried," Mel said with a smile. "Now you go try those on,"

* * *

"So you and Maryse, huh?" John asked Mike as they were at the cash register to pay for their tuxedo's for the Hall of Fame ceremony.

Mike smiled as he signed the receipt. "Yeah, she's really great."

"When the hell did that happen?" He'd had no idea his friend was even seeing Maryse, so imagine his surprise when he'd seen the two of them share some major PDA at the arena the other day and heard they were attending the Hall of Fame together. Of course how could he be aware of his friend's sex life when his thoughts for the past few weeks had been otherwise occupied with thoughts of Callie. As each day went on, he became more aware of just how deep his feelings for Callie went.

Mike laughed, not offended in the least that his friend hadn't noticed he'd been dating Maryse since only a week after Cal had ended things with him. Seems her advice had been true, the perfect woman for him had been right in front of him for quite a while now. "Man, you've really been out of it huh? We hooked up a couple weeks ago."

John shook his head as he slid his sunglasses on his face and followed his friend out of the store. "Sorry man…I haven't really been myself lately."

"I've noticed," Mike said but didn't push it further. He knew even if he asked, his friend wouldn't expand on what was going on.

The men drove in silence to the hotel where the whole company had been staying for the week and would until the Smackdown after Wrestlemania weekend was over. The two went their separate ways once arriving, Mike probably to see Maryse and John to go mope in his hotel room.

John lay on his bed and turned on the TV, trying to find something that would hold his attention and take his focus away from the one woman he had been unable to get away from for the past few weeks. As usual, he found his thoughts straying from the plot of the TV show that was on. In his mind an image of Callie popped up. It was times like these, which occurred often, that John wondered if he'd done the right thing by letting Callie go. The more he thought about their last encounter, the more he realized if he'd told her he was willing to go public, chances were she'd be lying in bed right next to him.

He turned his head to the side and he envisioned Cal cuddled up to him, her head resting on his chest. He closed his eyes tight. For a while after she had ended things, whenever thoughts of their relationship entered his thought process, he would convince himself that it was for the best that they were no longer together. Not only would they have possibly hurt Melina, a very close friend to the both of them, there was a very high chance that he would have also lost his best friend. But the more he thought about it, the more he wondered if it was all worth it. It was hard to tell.

Sure he'd saved his friends from possible betrayal and harm. But it became increasingly obvious that in the process of looking out for his friends, he'd failed to look out for himself. He was hurting so bad. He often wondered how Callie was dealing with all this. He'd seen her around the arena and sometimes he'd even go as far as to approach her to see how she was doing but she'd never let him get close enough. As soon as she saw him coming her way, she turned the other way and fled.

He went over their confrontation almost daily, dissecting it. He went over everything from what she had said, to what she had been wearing and what emotions he could read on her face. Many times he'd gone back to the point where he called her selfish.

He shook his head painfully as he remembered that moment. He hadn't realized it until after the whole thing was over but she had actually been pretty selfless since they had gotten together. Every time he had said he regretted what they'd done, every time he'd leave after their sex session, and then every time he would bring up Mike or Melina as a reason for keeping things a secret. She'd been selfless until she could no longer handle the burden that came along with it. He didn't blame her for being selfish, he only wished he had had the strength to be selfish along with her. Maybe if he had taken her lead and looked out for himself more than others then he wouldn't be sitting here alone or getting ready to go to the Hall of Fame ceremony in a few days alone.

And then there would be days, like today, when he argued that Cal actually hadn't been being selfish at all. He could argue that she hadn't been looking out just for herself, but for him as well. She wanted them to tell their friends about them together and they could handle any criticism they would face together. She'd just wanted to be with him without being scared about what anyone thought of that. Was that really selfish?

John had had a tough time adjusting to his life without Callie in it. And he knew his close friends noticed the change. Though none of them said anything other than asking if he was okay, to which his response was always yes. They knew he wasn't going to open up. And he wouldn't. The whole reason Cal had ended things with him was because he was unwilling to tell his friends. And to tell his friends now, without Callie there to support him through it…well, it just wasn't worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this chapter is kind of just setting up the Hall of Fame. The next couple of chapter are quite long, at least double what they usually are so you have that to look forward to. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for reading and reviewing! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Callie**

_Chapter 18_

As much as Callie loved Melina, she had to wonder what her friend was thinking when she set her up with Justin Gabriel. Nothing against the guy, he was very polite and sweet and talented, but he was just not her type and she suspected she wasn't his either. Cal had had a sneaking suspicion for the past couple days that her friend would probably hook her up with one of Wade's Nexus buddies, but for some reason the last one she envisioned was Justin.

Justin and Wade had arrived not too long ago at Melina's hotel room to pick the two of them up and the car ride over to the venue for the Hall of Fame went by incredibly slow as she and Justin exchanged polite conversation.

Shortly after arriving and checking in, the foursome walked into the reception area where cocktails and hors d'oeurves were being served for the hour that led up to the actual ceremony. When Justin and Wade left Cal and Mel to go get them a drink, Callie immediately turned to her friend, sending her a small scowl. "We'll really hit it off, huh?" She questioned, using the wording her friend had assured her numerous times before.

Mel sent her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I really thought you would."

Cal let out a sigh, not wanting her friend to feel guilty. It was easy to think people would work together on paper. "It's okay, he's not a bad guy…just not amazing. You could have done a lot worse."

Her friend laughed. "I'll do better next time, I promise."

"Oh no, there will be no next time. No more blind dates." Mel tried to protest but Callie was having none of it. After the boys came back with their drinks, they went around the room mingling with fellow superstars and divas, as well as management and crew.

As Cal surveyed what other woman were wearing, she was glad she'd vetoed the super short red cocktail dress Mel had wanted her to buy. She'd instead gone a little classier, wearing a BCBG sleeveless white floor-length gown with a deep v-neck in both the front and the back with a subtle rose print detail and a white sash tied at the waist.

She'd had time to talk to many of her friends including Randy Orton and his wife, John Cena and his wife, many of the divas and Mike who was there with Maryse. She'd seen them around the arena a few times lately getting quite cozy and it never ceased to put a smile on her face. She couldn't help but feel a little responsible for helping the young superstar explore who else was out there and find love.

After the cocktail hour was over, everyone was ushered into the auditorium so the actual ceremony could commence and the crew that worked at the venue could transform the reception area from appetizers and cocktails to be better suited for the dinner service after the ceremony.

Everyone milled around looking for their assigned seats, which thanks to the notice management had asked everyone to submit (Melina submitting both hers and Justin's), guaranteed everyone be next to their date. Once Callie finally found the seats with her name and Justin's, she waved her date over to her. She looked at the occupied seat next to hers and her face fell.

"Hey Cal," John said with a smile. "You look very pretty." Oh God, you look pretty? He asked himself. More like she looks absolutely amazing.

"Uh, thanks," She said as she sat down. Dammit! She'd planned on avoiding him tonight! And damn him for looking so freaking gorgeous in that tux. She'd never been more excited to see Justin as she was when he found her and sat down on the other side of her.

"Hey John," Justin said with a grin as he looked around Cal to see the man. "How's it going?"

John smiled back, shaking the hand the man offered. "Going good, you?"

He shrugged. "Pretty hyped up to be here again," Like Callie, this was only his second Wrestlemania. "Where's your date?" He questioned John curiously.

John shrugged as he rubbed his palms on his pants. "Flying solo tonight," Cal couldn't help but feel a little relieved at that; seeing him was hard enough but to see him with some girl on his arm? That would just be absolute torture. "So, uh, I didn't realize that you two were…an item." It took all John had not to reach over and sock Justin in the face just for being Callie's date.

"Oh, we're not," Justin clarified.

"Mel and Barrett set us up," Cal said as she kept her face forward.

John nodded his head in understanding and turned his head, wondering where his friend Ron Killings, whose name was typed clearly on the seat next to his, was. He had been counting on his friend arriving soon so he didn't have to force conversation with Cal. He didn't see his friend anywhere so he turned back to face the pair next to him.

"Hey, I'll be right back, I'm going to use the bathroom before this starts." Justin said to Cal.

Callie's eyes widened. He couldn't just leave her with John! "I'll, uh, I'll come with you!" She blurted out.

Justin gave her an amused smile and a weird look as he shook his head before standing up. "Uh, thanks but I think I can handle it." Dammit! Callie thought to herself.

John watched her as she purposefully kept her head turned away from him, refusing to even glance his way. "So are you excited for tomorrow?"

She nodded to avoid talking to him but truth was she was more than excited. She was over the moon with enthusiasm and anxiety at the fact that she was going to be winning the title from Melina at Wrestlemania, of all places.

He nodded back at her lack of response. "So how've you been?" She just shrugged. He reached a hand out and gently touched her elbow to which she yanked her arm away.

"Please don't touch me." God, just that one little touch from him had her practically begging for more.

"Well I guess that answers my question of if you are going to talk to me," John said as he leaned into her a little closer.

She turned to face him and scowled at him. "What do you want from me?" She whispered.

He shot her what he hoped was a comforting smile. "I was hoping we could, you know, talk for a while."

She let out a breath as she felt tears beginning to pool in her eyes. "No, I don't think we should."

John instantly felt bad when he saw her teary eyes. "Cal, come on, please?"

She blinked back the tears and bit her lip. "No, I'm sorry John but I just can't. I can't even look at you without remembering everything that has happened." She said in a fierce yet quiet tone so she didn't draw attention to them. "And if I talk to you, chances are I will break down crying and have to go fix the makeup I spent an hour doing. It hurts too damn bad to even be around you. So excuse me if I would rather not talk to you." She stood up and peeled off the piece of paper taped to her chair that said her name and switched it with Justin's. "Please don't try to be nice, just leave me alone." She said in an obviously upset tone before she moved herself a seat away.

John faced forward. Well that hadn't gone as planned.

Justin got back and looked at Cal in surprise. "Did you switch seats?"

Cal forced a smile. "We were sitting in each other's seats."

Justin nodded, accepting that answer, as he sat down between Cal and John. He turned and offered John a small smile, the older man smiling back though all he wanted to do was throw the Nexus member out of his chair so he could sit next to Cal.

Damn, it absolutely killed John to see her in this much pain, especially since he knew he was the reason she was feeling this way. If only he'd realized sooner how he felt, he could have prevented all this from happening.

Over the past couple of weeks, it had become increasingly obvious to him that Cal held a special place in his heart. But it hadn't been until he'd seen her walk into the reception area less than an hour before on the arm of Justin Gabriel that he actually understood just how deep his feelings were. He loved her. He was completely in love with Callie Grimm and he knew he had to do something about it soon before it was too late.

* * *

Callie was incredibly relieved when the ceremony was over. She couldn't even enjoy it as much as she wanted to because all she could think about was John. She walked into the reception area with her arm linked with Justin's and she considered herself lucky when she noticed that not only was John not at her table, but he was on the other side of the room.

She pulled Ted into a hug when she saw him standing next to her chair at the table. "You'll never guess who I was seated next to." She whispered into his ear. She pulled back and shot him a look and he instantly knew who she was talking about.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned.

She shrugged. "Let's just say I'm glad it's over." She grinned at Kristen when she saw her standing behind Ted. "Hey Kris, you look amazing," Her best friend's wife was dressed in a beautiful navy blue satin evening gown that showed off her killer figure.

"Aw thanks, you look absolutely gorgeous." She said back as the two embraced.

Everyone sat down, the table holding not only Cal, Justin, Ted and Kristen, but also Justin's fellow Nexus member, Heath Slater and all three members of the Hart Dynasty. "To another amazing Hall of Fame," Callie said raising her class in a toast and the entire table raised their glasses as well.

"It never ceases to bring tears to my eyes," Natalya commented and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "So misses future title holder," Natalya joked to Callie. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Cal grinned as she thought of her match tomorrow night. "I am so ready, but I know Mel's not going to just hand it over, she's going to make me work for it."

"As she should, and I can only hope that you make me work for it when I take it from you in the future," Natalya teased. Everyone laughed before launching into conversations about the matches they were excited about. Everyone was in consensus that Randy Orton's match versus CM Punk was going to steal the show; Heath was most excited to see the Undertaker take on John Cena; some of the other matches people discussed were The Miz versus Kofi Kingston and John Morrison versus Sheamus. At that last match mentioned, Cal visibly stiffened but relaxed a little when Ted wrapped his arm around the back of her chair, letting her know he was there for her.

After the dinner service was over, it was announced that the dance floor was open. The table slowly dispersed and Cal accepted Justin's request when he asked her to dance. "Thanks for coming with me tonight," Justin said once they were dancing.

She looked up at him in surprise. "You don't need to thank me,"

He smiled sheepishly. "I feel like I do. See there was a girl I wanted to be my date but when I finally got up the nerve to ask her, she already had a date. I mentioned it to Wade and he knew you didn't have a date so he kinda asked Melina to hook it up."

She smiled back. So that's why things were so awkward between them; neither of them were interested in each other. "I'm happy to be your date and I'm sure if this girl knew you were going to ask her, she would have turned the other guy down." His eyes looked behind her and she turned to see what he was looking at. "Kelly?" She asked when she saw that was who his eyes had sought out.

His cheeks turned a little red and he flashed that knee-weakening smile of his. "Yeah,"

Even though she wasn't friends with Kelly, she knew the woman wasn't a bad person and she would probably really hit it off with Justin. "Well as far as I know she doesn't have a boyfriend and she's standing over there by herself…why don't you go talk to her?" She suggested.

He looked at her surprised. "You don't mind?"

She chuckled. "Justin, you're a great guy but I think we both know that this is pretty much a one-time deal between the two of us." His amicable smile confirmed what she just said. "I won't be offended if you ditch me."

He nodded and dropped his hands from around her waist. "Thanks," He said before turning and walking toward Kelly. She watched as Kelly's eyes lit up when she saw Justin walking her way.

"Well that was very nice of you," She heard a voice say right behind her. She turned around and when she saw it was John she let out a sigh. "We need to talk,"

She shook her head. "No John, we really can't."

He looked down at the floor and ran a hand over his face. A second later his hands were holding her head and he had brought her lips to his. He felt her pull away but he wouldn't let her; he just held on firmly and deepened the kiss. Once he finally felt her give into the kiss he pulled away slowly. "Can we talk now?" He whispered, eyes opening and his lips only inches from hers.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she gulped as she saw the look in his eyes. Her eyes darted around and she saw they weren't the only ones not dancing; everyone was staring and the music was turned way down to where it was barely even background music. "John…everyone is staring."

But it didn't faze him; he kept his eyes locked firmly on hers. "I don't care." Her eyes widened in surprise. Wasn't that the whole reason they'd ended things? Because he didn't want people to know about them? "You might not want to talk but you're going to listen and I don't care who else hears." She blinked in awe. "I…love…you," He said slowly so she got each word. Oh she heard alright though she couldn't quite believe her ears. "I am in love with you and I have been probably since that first night we got together but I've been too blinded by others to see it." Her eyes were wide as she waited for him to continue. He reached out and grabbed her hands, holding them securely in his. "This whole thing between you and me, it caught me by surprise. When I first saw you, I thought you were gorgeous as hell, but Mike thought the same thing and he was the first one to say something about you so I just let it go." He could feel her hands shaking in his as he continued his story. "Even though we had the same friends, you and I had never really talked or gotten to know each other and though I've always had this attraction toward you I never really saw you as anything more than a friend of a friend. Then that one night when we slept together…it pretty much changed everything. I realized that that attraction I had was more than I thought it had been." He paused again and squeezed her hands. "Anyways, I pushed my feelings for you to the side because I was worried about how Mike would react or how Melina would react…and it wasn't until you laid it all out for me and left that I actually became aware of just what I was sacrificing to please my friends. You're the love of my life and I don't want to throw that all away because I'm scared of how people will react. These past few weeks have been hell without you and I don't want to have another week like them." He took a second to study her face, from her quivering lips and her watery eyes that were producing the tears that were running down her face. "That day you left me, you were wrong about something. You said that to me you'll always be the girl I had fun with but is easily replaceable." He shook his head. "Well that's just not true. Sure I had fun with you but you are not easily replaceable and I don't want to even think of replacing you. Even though I know I might have blown it once, I want you to give me another chance. Callie Grimm I am in love with you and I don't care who knows it."

Callie was in shock. She couldn't believe he was doing this. Not only was he really pouring his heart out to her but he was doing it in front of everyone; their friends and coworkers, the crew and their bosses. She was more than a little overwhelmed with all this. She gulped as she felt her tears fall a little harder. She took a step away from his hopeful smile and looked around. Everyone was watching and the music was off completely; you could probably literally hear a pin drop. She wanted to find Mike and Mel with her eyes but she just couldn't, she had no idea how they would react and she wasn't ready to face that. Her eyes found Ted's instead. She saw the warning look he was throwing her and it was obvious to her that he knew what she was thinking of doing and he was shaking his head at her, telling her not to. But she had to. This was just too much. She cast one more look at John, who also seemed to sense that things weren't going too well, before she ran. She ran as fast as her legs would take her while wearing four inch heels. She ran outside, immediately booking it to one of the many taxi's that were waiting outside. She looked out the back window when the car drove away and saw Ted rushing outside, seeming to try to stop her but he was too late.

Once she arrived at the hotel, she immediately went to the front desk and requested a room change, and purposefully used a false name just in case John or someone tried to seek her out. After receiving her new room assignment and moving all her luggage in there, she sent a quick text to Ted, letting him know where she was so he wouldn't worry, but she gave him strict instructions not to bother her.

* * *

John blinked in shock as he watched the woman he loved run out on him after he'd poured his heart out. His stomach clenched violently and his heart tightened considerably. He'd never put his heart out on the line like that and it hurt that she hadn't said anything before running away. He looked around at all the people staring at him as if he was some circus freak. He put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room, toward the parking lot where he'd left his rental car.

After speeding back to the hotel, he walked up to the front desk, demanding to know what room Callie was in. The lady seemed to be a little frightened by his post-heartbreak anger and easily recited the room number. Once he reached the desired floor and found the room, he banged on the door. When there was no answer, he yelled out. "Callie, I know you're in there! Open up, we need to talk!" Still nothing. He stood there for a few minutes, just staring at the door, willing it to open. He felt his emotions boiling over and he turned to leave, heading in the direction of his room, before his tears spilled over.

* * *

"Dammit! I can't believe she did that," Ted said to Kristen as they walked into the hotel an hour later.

"Ted, calm down," His wife said as she put a calming hand on his forearm. "It was probably a little overwhelming hearing all that with everyone watching,"

He shook his head. "She still shouldn't have run away! The guy told her everything about how he felt and she just left!" When the elevator reached their floor, Kristen stepped out onto the floor but Ted stayed in the elevator.

She looked at her husband with a warning look. "Ted,"

"I'll be back in a few minutes; there's someone I need to see," He explained.

"Ted," She said again. "She doesn't want you or need you scolding her right now,"

"Tough shit," He said simply before pressing the button to close the elevator doors. "Don't wait up," He said before the doors closed fully. Once the elevator stopped on the floor Callie had moved to, he stalked off in search of her room. When he found it he rapped angrily on the door. "Callie, open this damn door right now!" He demanded.

It took longer than he thought necessary but eventually she opened the door still dressed in her evening gown though her makeup was all over her face and her hair a mess. "I told you not to come here."

He just walked right past her into the room. "What was that back there?"

She felt another wave of tears coming and she pressed her lips together to try to hold it back. "It's…just a lot to take in."

He nodded. "Yeah, it is, but that doesn't mean you had to run away." She didn't respond. "So what are your feelings on all this?"

"I mean…it's exciting to know how he feels." She admitted as she sat down on the foot of her bed. "But it's also scary. What if he changes his mind? I mean I can't go through all this again," She said as he looked up at him sadly.

Damn her. He wanted to be the tough, take no-nonsense older brother but seeing her with dried tears on her face and more forming in her eyes, he broke down to a softy. "Aw Cal," He said as he sat next to her, pulling her close to his body. He felt her body shake as she buried her face into his chest. "I think it's pretty safe to say he's not going to change his mind. Wasn't the whole reason you ended things because he didn't want people to know about you two?" She nodded against his body. "Well, don't you think it's pretty impressive that he said all that in front of not only your friends, but the entire company?" She sobbed into his chest, knowing he was right. "Do you still love him?" She instantly nodded and pulled her head up to look at him. "Well then what the hell are you running from?"

She gulped and allowed her friend to wipe the tears from her face. "I should go see him," She said, making a move to stand up.

He shook his head, pulling her back down. "No, what you need to do is get out of this pretty dress before you ruin it, wash that face and get some sleep. You can talk to him tomorrow." He told her. "And let's not forget you have a career-changing match tomorrow. You need to get some rest and mentally prepare yourself. You're wrestling on the grandest stage of them all baby, you need to be on your A game."

Her shoulders relaxed as she nodded. Sleep actually sounded really good; she could talk to John tomorrow. "I knew you were my best friend for a reason."

He smiled back at her. "What are brother's for?" He questioned before standing up. "Well, I got a wife to get back to. You clean up and get some sleep."

She let out a sigh and nodded. "Will do,"

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sad to say there are only two chapters left. Considering my past few stories have been really long, I just wanted a short one this time. Hope everyone has enjoyed it!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Dear John  
**

_Chapter 19_

Callie dropped to her knees, her breathing heavy, as she stared at the Diva's championship in her hands. She'd done it; she'd actually done it. Even though this was all scripted and she knew she was going to beat Melina tonight for the title, it was still crazy to actually be holding the title in her hands sitting in the middle of the ring during Wrestlemania. She reluctantly tore her eyes away from the title and looked out at the fans. She smiled as she stood up, raising her arm and her newly won belt in the air. Despite the fans hating her, they recognized a hard fought match when they saw one and they cheered her on as she celebrated. She celebrated in the ring for a few minutes before slowly walking up the ramp. Before disappearing in the back, she looked back at the fans and blew them a kiss of thanks.

Once in the back she couldn't help but look back down at the belt in her hands. Her belt. Now that was crazy. Her head looked up when she heard a bunch of applause and hollering of encouraging phrases. She smiled at her friends and did a little happy dance.

She laughed when Melina jumped forward pulling her into a hug. "Girl! You were so good out there!"

"Thanks," Callie said earnestly. "There's no one else I'd rather win my first title from." Mel smiled back before stepping to the side so other people could embrace her.

Ted stepped forward with a wide grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around Cal and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around. Callie giggled as she held on for the ride. "I am so proud of you." He said sweetly into her ear. She smiled as he pulled back, setting her on the ground. "I'm serious, you deserve this."

"Thanks Teddy, that means a lot." She said, so thankful to have him as her best friend. After Ted stepped aside, more of her friends and coworkers walked forward to offer her congratulations and kind words of support. Once most everyone had dispersed, Ted wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Want to come with me to the locker room? I know Kristen want's to tell you congratulations."

She nodded and allowed him to pull her down the hall. "Alright, but only for a little. I gotta shower, I stink!" Ted laughed. Cal couldn't help but glance over her shoulder, looking for a certain someone who she hoped would be there waiting for her after her match. He wasn't there, not that she blamed him.

Ted gave her shoulders a little squeeze when he realized what she was doing. "You can go find him after his match."

She let out a sigh and leaned against him. "I doubt he wants to see me."

He shrugged. "Well that may be," He said honestly. "But you owe it to him to give him an explanation. Plus, if you don't talk to him, you'll regret it." She sighed again, knowing he was right. "Go ahead and say it, I'm getting used to it these days," He encouraged.

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "You're right,"

He smirked and puffed out his chest. "Man that never gets old."

A minute later the pair reached Ted's locker room and walked in. Kristen grinned when she saw Callie and immediately stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her friend. "You were amazing!" She gushed happily. "I'm so excited for you!"

"Thanks Kris, it's so surreal. I mean I still can't really believe this is mine," She said as she glanced down at the belt in her hands.

"Believe it baby," Ted said, elbowing her in the side. Cal let out a little laugh as she sat down next to Kristen.

"So, are you doing ok today? I mean, obviously besides winning that." She said pointing to her title. "Are you ok after last night?" She asked, concerned.

Cal offered a small smile and shrugged. "I guess, I'll feel better after I talk to John though."

Kristen reached her hand out and comfortingly stroked her friends back. "Well, if you need someone to talk to, you know Ted and I are here for you."

Cal looked up and nodded. "Thanks." She stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower and watch the show. I'll catch up with you guys later."

* * *

Callie sat in the women's locker room, her body leaned forward as she watched John's match against Sheamus intensely. She cringed when the man she loved was in obvious pain and she cheered when he would get a one up on the Celtic warrior. She sensed that the match was winding down so she stood up and left the room, wanting to meet up with John after his match. A few minutes later, she made it to gorilla and paced a little spot down the hall. She mentally ran over what she was going to say to him and wondering how he would react when he saw her waiting for him and she was curious if he would even want to hear what she had to say.

She forced herself to stand still and lean against the wall while waiting for him. She turned her head when she heard a large amount of hurried footsteps coming her way. Her heart stopped when she saw they were EMT's wheeling a stretcher behind them as they ran out to the ring. She gulped as she realized there were only two people who could be hurt and she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that it wasn't Sheamus. Her feet carried her closer to gorilla and she waited eerily still for the EMT's to reemerge. She didn't have to wait long. A few seconds later they appeared with the same hurried pace but this time with a body on the stretcher. She gasped and her hands flew to her face when she realized that body was John's. She took a couple steps to follow them but she suddenly stopped, not knowing what to do. She leaned against the wall for support as she felt tears roll down her face in fear. She slid down the wall to sit on the floor and buried her face in her hands as she sobbed.

She sat there for a few minutes before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and pulled her head away from her hands to see who had touched her. She quickly tried to wipe her face of her tears when she saw Mike crouching down to her. "H-hey," She stuttered out, trying to play it off as if she hadn't been sitting here crying like a baby.

Mike looked at her face without responding for a couple minutes. Finally he slid down the wall to sit next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to offer comfort. "It's John isn't it?"

She furrowed her brow. "What's John?"

He offered her a knowing smile. "The guy that you said you had feelings for when you dumped me."

She bit her lip when she realized she had been found out. "What gave me away?" She asked softly.

"Well, if I ignore the fact that John pretty much professed his love to you last night," Mike commented.

She gave a little laugh as she used the edge of her sleeves to wipe her face. "Right, I forgot about that,"

"Well if I forget about that then the fact that you're sitting here crying over him getting taken to the hospital is a pretty big hint." He said.

She looked up at him, scared, when she heard that. "He's at the hospital? What happened? Is he okay?"

Mike smiled at her concern for his friend and he gave her shoulder a little squeeze. "Didn't you watch his match?"

She nodded. "I headed over here to meet him after his match but I left before it ended. What happened?" She asked again.

"He went for Starship Pain and the timing was off. He hit his head on the mat pretty hard," He explained. She let out another gasp as she visualized it.

"Is he ok?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, my match is next though so I'm going to head over to the hospital after to check in."

She gulped and looked down at the hands in her lap. "Do you think it would be okay if I went with you?"

"You are more than welcome to come with but…if you ask me, I think you should head on over now. It'd be nice for him to have some support and he'd be really happy to know you were waiting for him." Mike suggested.

She gulped. "Are you sure? I mean, after last night, he probably hates me."

"Callie," He said sternly to get his attention. "Did you listen to anything he said to you last night? He loves you. You getting cold feet isn't going to change his mind about that."

"You think so?" She asked hopefully. Mike nodded. "Ok then, I'm gonna head on over there."

Mike smiled. "Great, I'll be there in a little." He stood up and offered her a hand to help her stand.

"Thanks Mike." She said and turned to leave but stopped. "Mike!" She yelled out to get his attention. "You don't hate us, do you?" She had to know.

"I'm offended that you would think that," He said as he walked closer to her. "I can tell you I'm definitely surprised but I'm not mad. You can't help who you fall in love with."

She smiled at his words. "That means a lot to me."

Mike nodded. "And you be sure to tell John to stop worrying about other people and start taking care of the woman who loves him."

She nodded, touched. "I'll do that,"

* * *

Callie shook her legs up and down from her seat in the emergency waiting room as she waited to hear news about John. She'd been there for over an hour and she still hadn't heard anything. Mike had arrived a little bit ago, as promised after his match, and Ted and Kristen had gotten there not too long after that. Cal turned her head to look at Ted who was sitting next to his wife, holding her hand. "Thanks for coming guys, sorry I bothered you. You didn't have to but it's nice to have someone to wait with."

Ted shook his head. "Hey, don't be sorry for asking us to be here with you. We wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"I just wish it wasn't taking so long!" She said as she stood up and began pacing.

"We'll probably hear something soon," Mike said as he sat down in the seat next to the one she just vacated.

"That's what you said when you got here twenty minutes ago." Cal shot back.

He grinned. "And if I keep saying it, eventually I'll be right."

"I sure hope so; this is torture."

All four of them jumped to their feet when a doctor entered the waiting room and asked for friends and family of John Morrison. "That's us!" Cal said as she fidgeted with her hands. "Is he okay?"

The doctor offered them a smile and nodded. "I'm sorry for the wait on the update but Mr. Morrison has suffered a mild concussion and we've been running a series of tests since he arrived to make sure we didn't miss anything. All seems to be fine and there is no reason for us to keep him here overnight. Once he wakes up we will get his discharge papers in order and he can be released."

"Oh thank God," Callie muttered with her hands over her mouth. Ted reached his hand out to rub her back.

The doctor smiled at the reaction. "Though, like I said he has suffered a concussion so he will need someone to stay with him for the night and wake him up consistently to make sure there are no further complications."

Mike nodded. "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes you can, though he was asking for someone when he woke up briefly a half hour ago." He said as he looked down at the clipboard to locate the name he'd written down. "He's was asking for a Callie Grimm?" He asked and looked at the foursome in front of him to see if any of them were the woman his patient had been asking for.

"That's me," Callie said raising her hand. "You sure he was asking for me?"

The doctor grinned and nodded. "He was very adamant about seeing you."

"Oh," She said surprised. "Okay," She looked at Ted to see what he thought and he nodded, encouraging her to go see John. She then looked over at Mike to make sure he had no problem with her seeing his best friend before him. Mike simply smiled and pushed her forward. She nodded and turned to face the doctor, offering him a small smile.

"Right this way," He said, leading her to the room John was in.

Once arriving at his room, the doctor left Callie so she could be alone with him. She quietly walked into the room, immediately surveying John for any scratches or bruises. He looked perfect. She couldn't find any sign that he was hurt though she was pretty sure he had a pretty big knot on the back of his head and she could only imagine the pain he had been in after hitting his head earlier. She hesitantly walked to his bedside and reached her hand out to cover his. John's eyes instantly popped open and he turned his hand around to clutch hers. "I was starting to think you weren't going to come here."

Her heart dropped at his words and she felt her tears rising to the surface of her eyes. "Of course I'm going to be here. I've been here almost as long as you have, waiting for news." She couldn't resist leaning down to bury her head in the crook of his neck. "I was so scared. I was on my way to meet you after your match so we could talk and then the next thing I know you're getting wheeled out of the ring." She explained as she pulled away a little so she could look at him.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, ignoring his injury as he focused on her.

She tilted her head to the side as she soothingly rubbed her thumb over his forehead. "What do you think?" She asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head just exploded," He said nonchalantly. "Talk to me," He said, encouraging her to share what she was going to talk about after his match.

She nodded, not wanting to put it off any longer. "Last night…I shouldn't have run away and I am so sorry I did that. I was very surprised by you saying all that in front of everyone and it was overwhelming." She paused as she watched her fingers stroke his head. "It was so…amazing to hear you tell me that you…that you…" She couldn't seem to put the words together.

"That I love you? That I am so in love with you it hurts to be apart?" He added for her.

She nodded. "I can't even explain to you how good that felt. But everyone was watching and I was scared. I didn't know if you just missed me and were saying that to get me back or if you would change your mind."

"Never," He said sternly.

She smiled as she leaned closer. "John, I love you." She said as she gazed into his eyes. "I needed some time to think over everything that happened last night and I am so proud of you for professing your love for me in front of everyone. I can only imagine how hard that was for you."

"That's the thing," He whispered. "It wasn't hard at all. It was so right and I'd do it again a million times."

She bit her lip as a tear escaped her eyes. "You're so sweet. I wish all our friends were here in this room so I could do what you did last night."

"So…what are you saying?" He asked, not wanting to get ahead of himself.

She grinned and ran her hand down his face. "John Morrison, I love you with all my heart and even though I screwed up last night, I'd like you to give me another chance."

He smiled as he remembered himself saying something like that the night before. "Only if you promise to never run out on me like that again."

She let out a content sigh. "I promise." She said before finally pressing her lips to his in a kiss they had both been eagerly waiting for since the last time their lips had touched. Callie moaned into his mouth as he slid his tongue between her lips. John's hands found her hair and he worked his fingers through it as he worked his mouth over hers. After a minute, the two pulled away, pressing small pecks on their lips as they retreated. Callie smiled against his lips in happiness.

"So did the doc mention when I can leave?" John asked as he held her hand in his.

She nodded. "Said you could leave as soon as you woke up as long as someone stayed with you tonight to make sure you were okay."

John grinned teasingly. "Are you going to be that someone?"

She lifted a brow playfully. "Do you want me to be that someone?"

"Always," She smiled and nodded, telling him she would stay with him.

"So, um," John said, obviously not wanting to bring the subject up. "Have you talked to Melina or Mike about what happened last night?"

"Well I talked to Mike earlier. He wants me to tell you to stop worrying about everyone else and start worrying about the woman you love."

He grinned. "So noted,"

"But I haven't talked to Mel yet. All we've talked about today was our match. Have you talked to her?"

He shook his head. "Haven't seen her."

She nodded and let out a breath. "Well, Mike wanted to see you, want me to go get him?"

He nodded. "Sure,"

"K, be right back," She said before pressing a kiss to his forehead and leaving the room. She stopped by the nurses' station on the way to the waiting room to let them know John was awake and they could start his discharge papers. Once she reached her friends, she informed them that John was alright and looked fine. After Mike set out to head towards the room his friend was staying in, Callie turned around and stopped when she saw Melina standing a few feet away.

"Hey," Callie said with a nervous smile, having a feeling they were going to have a discussion.

"So John's ok?" Mel asked in concern.

Cal nodded. "He's fine, just has a slight concussion."

Mel nodded back. "That's good." She paused. "So think we should talk?"

Cal let out a sigh and nodded. "Listen Mel, I'm really sorry about all this. I never expected this to happen, it just sort of...did."

"I can't say I don't feel a little blindsided here because I do. I mean I didn't even know you two were friends."

"We weren't." Cal said.

"I'm very surprised but that doesn't mean I'm not happy for you for finding someone who you love and loves you."

Cal's eyes lit up. "You mean that? You're not mad at me?"

Mel wrinkled her brow. "Cal, why would I be mad at you? John and I have been broken up for like two years and there are absolutely no feelings there."

"Well you know the whole girl code thing. Don't date your friends' ex."

Mel laughed. "Oh please, that's ridiculous. If you two care for each other then I'm happy for you." Callie smiled at how understanding her friend was.

"Man, I knew there was a reason I loved you." She said before pulling her friend into a hug.

"I love you too." Melina said back. "But I do wish you would have told me about this earlier and I didn't have to hear about it along with everyone else last night from John."

"I know, I wanted to tell you but John didn't want to hurt you or Mike." She explained

Melina nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like John, always looking out for others more than himself."

"But no more secrets, I promise."

Her friend grinned. "Good. And am I safe in assuming you have apologized to John for your ridiculous behavior last night and all is well between you two?"

Cal laughed; she could always trust Melina to call her out on her mistakes. "Yes, I have pleaded for forgiveness and we are going to give things a shot."

"Good, I'm happy for the two of you, you deserve it." She said, hugging her friend again. "Well, tell John I hope he gets better soon."

"You're not going to go in and say hi?" She asked surprised.

"Why would I? Trust me honey, the only person he wants to be with right now is you," She said with a smile. "Besides, Wade's waiting for me in the car."

Callie laughed. "Alright, you go have fun, I better go check on John."

"Yeah, you go get your man," Mel said with a wink before turning and leaving.

Once Callie made her way back to John's room, Mike was just leaving and the nurses were giving John his papers so he could leave. She sat on the bed as she waited for John to change into the clothes Mike had brought him so he didn't have to walk out in the ring gear he'd arrived in earlier. When John was done, he walked over to Cal and intertwined her fingers with his as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Ready to get out of here?" He asked, giving her a small peck.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as she enjoyed their proximity. "So ready to be with you,"

He grinned. "Good cause I have a feeling you're going to be stuck with me for a long time."

She smiled back. "Perfect," She said pressing another kiss to his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in an update, hopefully I'll get the LAST chapter up soon! Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed last chapter, glad you guys liked it!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Dear John**

_Chapter 20_

**6 Months Later**

Callie rolled out of the ring in an angry fashion. She slammed her hands on the mat and ran a frustrated hand through her hair as she watched the referee raise Natalya's hand while the announcer declared Natalya as the new Diva's champion. "This isn't over!" Callie yelled hatefully as she pointed her finger at her opponent as she walked backwards up the ramp. Natalya simply smiled and hoisted her newly won title above her head causing the audience to erupt into a loud roar. Callie shook her head before turning around and disappearing in the back.

"Hey girl, great match!" Melina said with a grin as she handed her friend a water bottle.

"Thanks," Cal responded. It was a bittersweet moment to lose the title. She felt like she'd only just won it but she knew it was time to pass the torch. Besides, she was pretty sure creative would come up with some way for her to get in the future so she wasn't sweating it. "Hey, where's your boy toy?" Cal asked, referring to her best friend's boyfriend. "You and Wade are always attached at the hip."

Mel rolled her eyes and hip checked her friend as they walked down the hall. "We are not. But if you must know…he had to go change to get ready for his match,"

Cal just laughed. "You two are so in love with each other, it's a little sickening."

"Hey!" Mel exclaimed in defense. "I'm not the only one around here that acts like a lovesick little puppy."

She shot her friend a look. "You're not implying that John and I are as nauseating as you are, are you?"

Mel leveled her stare. "No, you're worse!"

Callie threw her head back and laughed. "Oh my god, you are too much! Tell me that after I get to the locker room, you aren't going to immediately go find Wade." She challenged.

"Tell me that after you change you're not going to immediately going to find John," She shot back.

Callie narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "You're good Perez, you're good."

Mel laughed. "So we're in love, what's wrong with that?"

"You know what?" Cal said as they stopped in front of the women's locker room. "There's nothing wrong with that."

* * *

After changing from her ring gear into a pair of boot cut jeans, sandals and a John Morrison tee, she headed off in the direction of the green room where she would find her boyfriend. It had become a ritual of sorts for the two of them to watch the show together where there was a TV set up for the talent to enjoy the show.

She walked in and smiled as she saw John Morrison laughing with Mike Mizanin and Zack Ryder. "Hey boys," She said as she walked closer to them.

"Hey babe," John said with a grin as he watched his beautiful girlfriend approach him.

She took a seat sideways on his lap and immediately pressed her lips to his. "Did you see my match?" She asked once she pulled away.

He nodded. "I did and let me be the first to tell you that you sure look sexy when you get pinned," His lips twisted into a suggestive grin.

She raised one eyebrow and shot him a smirk of her own. "Who says you're the first to tell me that?" She teased.

It was his turn to raise one eyebrow. "I'm not?" She shook her head as her hands behind his neck played with his hair. "Well why don't you tell me who it is so I can go kick their ass,"

She batted her lashes. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said before leaning forward again, sealing their lips in a kiss. John didn't let her get away that easy. He practically growled into her mouth as he traced her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. Seeing as how she could never deny him anything, she opened her mouth and let out a breathy sigh into his mouth as their tongues dueled.

"Ahem!" Mike said loudly to get the couple's attention. "We're still here," He said, gesturing between him and Ryder even though the pair was still attached at the lips. Callie moaned in disappointment as John slowly pulled away. "Damn, you guys spent months hiding your relationship and now you can barely take your eyes away from the other." Mike said with a shake of his head.

"Just their eyes?" Ryder questioned. "Shit man, they can't keep their eyes, hands and lips off each other. God only knows what else they're doing in public," Zack joked.

Callie blushed as she slid into the chair next to John though she kept her face against his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist. "Hey, come on guys," John warned though he knew the teasing was all in good fun.

"Glad you decided to finally come up for air," Mike said with a smirk.

John grinned and tightened his hand on Callie's hip. "Jealous Mizanin?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Jealous? Please, I get to go out with a new diva every night, what's there to be jealous about?" After briefly dating Maryse for about a month after Wrestlemania, the two had mutually agreed they weren't right for each other and ever since Mike had been on a dating spree, dating any female that asked him on a date. Since he had been hung up on Callie for so long, he was enjoying going out with women just for the fun of it instead of pining away for a certain woman.

"Who's the victim tonight?" Callie asked her friend.

"Well let's see," Mike said before pulling out his iphone. He pulled up his calendar which helped him keep track of who his date was with, when and where. "Tonight we've got the lovely Brie Bella,"

"Man, I thought you said you were gonna hook me up with someone and we could double," Ryder said.

Mike looked at him and shook his head. "Dude, if you haven't noticed, my love life is a little crazy right now. I can't keep track of your love life too!" This launched the two into a silly argument about 'hooking' each other up.

"Are they always like this?" Cal asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Always," John answered, causing his girlfriend to laugh. He took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She smiled at the touch and tilted her head up to look at him. "What was that for?"

He simply stared at her in response, occasionally reaching out to push stray hairs behind her ears. "Just because I love you,"

She caressed his cheek lovingly. "I love you too," She said before pressing a kiss on his lips.

* * *

"Hey guys," Callie greeted Ted DiBiase and his wife, Kristen, later that night at the restaurant the four of them had agreed to have dinner at. Cal hugged and kissed them both on the cheek before John hugged Kristen and shook Ted's hand. "Sorry we're late, Morrison couldn't pull himself away from the mirror," She joked as they all took their seats.

"What?" John questioned. "Please! Do you want me to tell our friends about how many times you changed your outfit?"

Kristen and Ted laughed at the couple. "Hey, no fighting," Kristen interjected.

"Don't listen to the wife," Ted said, enjoying their fighting. "Please, continue bickering." Kristen jokingly elbowed her husband in the gut. "Ouch, babe that hurt." He said but she rolled her eyes and accepted the kiss he pressed to her lips.

"Anyways," Kristen said as they broke their kiss and turned back to face the couple in front of them who were in a lip lock of their own.

"Oh come on, I don't want to see that!" Ted said as he reached over and slapped the back of John's neck. They pulled apart almost immediately.

"Ted," Callie said in a warning tone.

"Anyways," Kristen repeated. "There's a reason for why Ted and I wanted to meet you two. See, you guys are two of our best friends and we wanted to tell you guys first…" She trailed off dramatically and opened her mouth a second later to say something but her husband beat her to it.

"We're pregnant!" He said excitedly.

Callie's jaw immediately dropped. "Ted, Kris…that's just fantastic!" She quickly jumped up and walked around the table to congratulate the couple with hugs and kisses. "Oh, I'm so happy for you two," She said, feeling tears of happiness brought to her eyes out of sheer joy for her close friends who were basically family. John was right there when she pulled away and shared a hug with the happy couple.

"That's great guys, really, congratulations," John said with a grin.

They all sat back down and Cal had to use the corner of her napkin to wipe away stray tears. "Look what you guys do to me," She joked as she dabbed under her eyes. Ted and Kris smiled at her.

"Um," John spoke up. "I actually have something to say…well to ask, really." He looked at Ted, almost for confirmation and when the man nodded his head he turned to Callie. "Cal…I've lived my life without you and I can't imagine doing it again. Even though it took us a while to get where we are today, I wouldn't change any of it for the world. You are the most beautiful, caring, intelligent, sexy, strong woman that I know." He paused and used his thumb to wipe away a fresh tear that escaped her eye as she sense what was coming next. "I love you," He said before producing a small velvet box. "Marry me," He opened the ring box and inside was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

She closed her eyes at the reality of the situation. He was proposing. Six months ago he wasn't ready to commit and now here he was proposing. Was she ready? Was he ready? Could they really make this work? As she opened her eyes and stared into his she instantly knew the answer to all those questions was yes. Yes, she loved this man, yes she was ready and yes she would continue to love this man with her whole heart for the rest of her life. "Yes…John, of course I'll marry you!" John grinned as he pecked her lips in excitement. He pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. She gulped as she looked down at the rock on her finger. Tears escaped her eyes as she saw John looking solely at her and she pulled his face to hears, sealing the proposal with a kiss. After breaking the kiss, John pulled her close. She looked over his shoulder and saw Kristen grinning like a fool with her hands locked together and tears escaping her eyes. She turned her eyes over to Ted's and saw him grinning proudly at the scene before him. He winked at her and sent her a thumbs up and it was at that moment that she knew. She knew that Ted had known John was going to do this. John had asked Ted for his permission. And Ted had given it, like the big brother that he is, he had given them his blessing. _I love you big bro._ She mouthed to him. _I love you little sis._ He mouthed back.

She smiled and tightened her arms around the man that she loved with all her heart. John pulled back a little and smoothed his hand over her hair before pulling her into another kiss. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," He said against her lips.

Her eyes fluttered closed at the sentimental statement. "Me neither,"

* * *

**A/N: Well, this story has come to an end, hope you all enjoyed this little chapter of fluff. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and alerted, I'm glad you enjoyed this story as much as I did!**

**I've got a couple of new stories in the works: A DiBiase story, Edge and my new love, Derrick Bateman, so be on the look out for one of my new stories! :)  
**


End file.
